Why do I hate you?
by yo wuz up
Summary: I suck at summeries this is story about hao being sent to another school to stay away from Yoh deigned by his family but can Yoh find a way to bring him back? And who are these girls? parings Hao X ? X yoh X?X oc read and review please
1. Plot

Author note: Yo this is Yowuzup this is well another story XD I have another on that I am still in the making progress but this is just an idea I like this story. Don't worry I will keep on updating Hao's life I hope that you will enjoy!

Disclaimer:I dont own shaman king

Introduction: Yoh and Hao are going from Izumo into there new school Funbari in Tokyo they are 16. So they are in like grade 12 graduating. There pairings I am not gong to tell anyway ENJOY!

Chapter 1 My life sucks

Hao pov

I sat up right in bed. I couldn't remember what happened last night for it was really dark at the party and someone hit me on the head nearly giving me amnesia but it didn't so I was going to live. Yoh got really wasted last night and I had to carry him home. He next time should tell me when he is going to parties. He nearly got attacked by a man if I didn't get there in time! Poor Yoh he just doesn't know who to trust and who to not trust. I got up from the bed and walked over to the sink to wash my face and get dressed. I wore my green pants with the red overcoat with stars hanging on them. I held them up with a star belt because I was so skinny but I had strength. I walked into the kitchen for some toast then I had to go to get Yoh ready for school. I ate my toast and drank a cup of coffee and headed toward my brothers room. "Hey there Yoh you ready for school?" He simply groaned in his bed telling me he had a hangover and was not going to budge till mom or dad came in. I groaned at this and grabbed his blankets from him and started to tickle him the death. "Oni-Oni-chaannnn." My brother was laughing so hard he started to cry. He then decided to get up for once.

He was wearing his day clothes already because I did not want to change him last night and, he could not even see where he was so he could not change himself. So I just dropped him there on the floor and put blankets on him so mom and dad did not yell at me for making there precious son get a cold.

Mom and dad had rejected me since birth while Yoh was the chosen one but I did not care I was more powerful than he was. They only kept me around because it was a sin to kill a newborn baby and later on Yoh told them he did not want to lose his brother. Eventually they found a use for me. I was the one who murdered others that was a threat to the Asakura family but of course Yoh did not know this.

We walked into the kitchen and I got him some toast and a cup of milk. When he finished he thanked me and went off to go and find his things. When he was leaving I asked him, "Yoh be careful you have a huge hangover" "Yea sure Oni-chan I will" He smiled his trade mark smile at me and continued collecting his things.

Mom came down the stairs and gave Yoh a giant hug. "My precious baby you must be more careful." "What?" Yoh asked confused. Keiko replied "I saw you were not home last night and I saw you elder brother go looking for you." Yoh grinned at me and mom. "Aww mom thank you for worrying about me and Hao" She removed herself from him and asked, "So Yoh honey where were you last night?" Yoh simply said "I was at a party and I had punch and someone had spiked it. Net time I will be more careful." "Thank you Yoh and next time let me know if you're going to any parties ok?" he sighed "Okay mom" "Now you better hurry or you will be late for school." Yoh hurried along with his stuff when mom had finished giving him hugs and kisses that made me sick. When mom was out of site in the kitchen Yoh came up and gave me a nice hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Oni-chan" He never called me Oni-chan in front of mom. Especially dad. When he talked I noticed his breath was bathed in the putrid scent of alcohol. He then bid me farewell and left for school.

When I went into the kitchen to make everyone else some food then disappear into my room till Yoh came home or they needed me. I made everyone there fine course meal then headed for the upstairs. Yohmei stopped me. "Hao. Where do you think you are going?" I stopped and turned around my long hair swished at my rapid movement. "Upstairs. Why do you need me?" Mikihisa came out from behind me and stabbed me in the shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at the older man. He had got me badly. My shoulder was dripping in blood going down my arm. Keiko was looking away from her son being abused. "You should be careful Hao. You never know when someone is going to strike. Wait you have never been to school have you? Well that's why are so dumb." He said in a calm matter smirking at pain he caused me. Like it was nothing that he had just stabbed his son. Usually he hit me or knocked me down but never cut or stabbed me! "What?" Was all I could say from the anger that was building in my very pores. I felt like I should have set him on fire like I did last time. If Yoh never stopped me he would not be standing right here! But that was one of those bad memories that hurt me deeply, This one had me remembering my brothers tear stained face clutching his father soon to be corpse. "What do you mean?" I breathed, Yohmei now spoke up. "We are going to send you to Tokyo you have already been signed up." I panicked "A School! You are sending me to a school!" Keiko now stood up to fight my wrath. "We are sending you there because you are a bad example for Yoh! You are teaching him bad things he should be having a happy time! Not living in death trying to stick up for you all the time! You are an accident! I wish you had never been born!" That hurt me deeply I prepared myself to hit her knock her down or something. When I was making the fist Mikihisa came from behind me and cut a huge gap in the side of my waist then punched me on the head. I fell to my knees. I lost too much blood. I black out.

Yoh Pov

I walked along towards to school singing a song ready for another happy day. My best friends had been with me at the party and we had a grand time till I was to drunk to remember what happened next. I never mean to worry my brother like that. These things just happen. My friends at school are Tamao and Lufix. Tamao my dad trained and lives at our estate. She usually wears her hair naturally pink and wears a black sweat pants and a white T-shirt. Lufix I met when I was I kindergarten. He is very kind but he is going to Tokyo soon his parents wanted him to go because they have a disease and they do not want him to catch it. He likes to wear a red buttoned vest with no sleeves that just went to his waist and also lime green shorts that went just below his knees with some sandals. His hair is halfway between mien and my brothers around the top half of his back the color was light purple and pink with strips of orange. His eyes are a deep navy blue. He is also a shaman he uses the spirit of a dragon. The dragon is a powerful alley it was originally the spirit of his sister but she died and warped into a beautiful yellow dragon. His sister was called Uriko. She had long yellow hair she was perfect but clumsy. She had eyes that were yellow and she like to wear back and dark colors so they went with her hair and eyes. Her power allows him to glide like he is wearing roller skates. Also he has to power to talk to her and she makes him telepathic. My guardian ghost is the samurai Admidamaru. We have been partners for a long time ever since Kino went to Tokyo for an errand and brought back the samurai. We are best buds. My brother controls he great spirit of fire, the elements and shikigami. He has mastered them perfectly.

I continue my way to the school wearing my uniform that I always wear. I met up with Lufix at the crosswalk. He was also wearing his school clothes (white shirt tie and green pants) "So how I you like the party last night Yoh" He was taunting me cause I got hammered. "It was great how did you like it?" "Well I didn't get as hammered as you so I am great with no hangover " we started laughing for no reason. After a few minutes of it he turned to conversation into a serious one. "Hey Yoh?" "Hmm?" "Since I am going to Tokyo tomorrow can you come and visit me? From time to time? I don't think there are many shamans that live there." I was too shocked to speak I had completely forgotten that the main reason we had gone to party was because he was leaving tomorrow! "Oh, .. Yes Of course I will visit lots!" I smiled at him so happily that it creeped him out. "Ok dude you are one happy dude. Also do you know what my sister asked me last night?" "No what did she ask you?" "She asked if you wanted to come with? Can you?" He looked like there was hope In his face. I looked forward to see the school coming into view. "I hope so I will ask but don't get your hopes up I don't think that they will let me go because if I go my brother will have to go also." "Damn stupid brother of yours." He stopped walking and thought for a minute. "NO WAIT YOH? I like your brother he is so cool! He has longer hair than me right? It is a dark chocolate brown!" I nodded "He is so cool! I must have thought of someone else. Man your brother must attract a lot of girls? Right?" "umm, no he doesn't" "Doesn't he go to school?" "No he works." "Awesome I bet if ever walked into a school he would be surrounded with girls. Like you do." "You are such a pervert" "nope I am not a pervert I can assure you I just think on what would happen if Hao did find someone. His eyes are so harsh and sharp like if you look at them you will be pricked or cut. I think it would be cool if they soften like your and when people look at him then will melt into him." "You Sick perv." "Hey!" he was starting to get annoyed at me for calling him a perv all the time. He really is. But when I asked my brother he said that Lufix he wasn't a perv but he is aww well. "I know why you call me a perv Yoh!" "Why?" "Because of my hair isn't it its light purple and pink!" I couldn't help but laugh it was funny the way that he said it. "No it's not because of you hair. Also I was just kidding about you being a perv." "You sure" "Yes" "Yaaa! I knew it" too bad he is Oh well I let him be happy as we headed into the school.

To be continued… please read and review


	2. Keiko's words of hope

Chapter 2:

Yoh pov

School had finished and now Tamao and Lufix and I were walking home. Tamao had always gone early to school because she felt that she was in the way of me and my brother on what you call brother bonding. After school Tamao either goes to me or Lufix's house. Lufix was going to coming over later after I asked my parents about going to Tokyo. Tamao today was going to Lufix's house because she forgot her pencil case there yesterday when he was helping her with her homework. I was suddenly disturbed by someone yelling at me. Lufix was yelling at me "Bye Yoh!" "Bye Lufix! See Ya Tamao! See you guys later tonight!" I saw them go off and I continued my way home I predicted that Lufix was going to accuse me on daydreaming about oranges. For some reason no matter how hard I tried today whenever I try to think about something I got this headache I told my friends at lunch but they just said it was from the hangover. Maybe that's why I have been acting differently today. I was praying that it was going to end by the end of school but it just stayed put. I started to think how much did they spike the punch and how much did I drink! "Ahhhhhh!" I just burst out a scream and after I let out my anger I felt a bit better. A little relieved. All I hoped is that my friends did not hear that. It went sunny as soon as I thought of that. "That was odd" ah well not my fault what happens, happens. I continued my way home singing a little song to myself.

Hao pov

I awoke again feeling a big lump on my head. I had to reassure myself if I had amnesia but I was safe again. The sense was not knocked out of me. I checked over my wounds and found that someone with care had actually fixed them up disinfected them and everything I checked twice to make sure it was not a hallucination. Usually they just brought me to my room and left me to tend to my own wounds. I guess I was bleeding all over the floor they could not help it. It irritated me how much my body and soul was aching.

My body from wounds and soul from the harsh words of Keiko. "I was an accident huh?"I remembered the exact words that she had told me. I got up and attempted to change into another pair of pants so Yoh did not see the blood stains. All I could find was this t-shirt that was white. It wasn't long but it would do for now. It covered some of the blood stains that were along the waist of my pants. The leg blood stains I would have to change the pants I don't even know how there were bloodstains on my leg part of my pants.

"Oh ya that bastard father of mien he got me on the waist that's why I can't move very well. It must have dripped onto my pants then when I blacked out I fell on my front creating a blotch." I made the scene in my head calculating everything after that I got up put on my shirt with great difficulty thanks once again to father. I gave a humble bow. "Thank you Father you are the best at incapacitating your elder son how do you feel?" I held out my hand to no one and expected and answer but there was no one.

"I feel sad and pain of resentment." I gasped someone had been watching me I gave a low growl out of my throat and turned and glared at the person in the doorway. "Keiko." I gave a sharp tone of voice at my mother. It always bugged her when I called her by her real name instead of mom. I usually called her mom but when I was pissed off I called everyone by there real name. "Hao my son I would like to talk to you."

She took a hesitated step forward like I was going to bite her and pull off her foot and eat it like some animal. "Keiko I am not going to kill you just because you enter my room and since when are you afraid of me?" I had read her mind and sensed her fear of me when I was angry. Usually Mikihisa came to see me and beat the shit out of me but usually that just made me angrier. This is a switch of Keiko coming to try and calm me. Keiko came over after closing the door halfway so it wouldn't lock and sat on my bed and motioned for me to come and sit next to her. I came and she started to talk.

"Hao my son I did not mean any of those things that I told you. I am very happy for having you I may not show it sometimes but the love is there." I sat there trying to understand her. "My son, I was zoning out down there and did not see what was going on I zoned in when you were arguing to go to the school and I lost control. Like mother like son."

She couldn't help but laugh at her own joke and I smiled at my mother laughing. "So Hao what happened between you and your father?" I simply stated, "I came downstairs made the breakfast and your parents start asking me stuff and when I turn around to go upstairs you husband stabbed me in the shoulder and twisted it around so it drew more blood and was harder to heal. Then Mikihisa started telling how I am stupid and sending me to school in Tokyo then you came in and said it was for my own good and I am a bad role model for Yoh." I lowered my head in shame my hair coered my eyes of no emotion. "Then he cut open my stomach and I blacked out from blood loss. Do you know who bandaged me up? No one has ever bandaged me up before usually I have to do it myself" I saw her lower her head in shame "I was the one who bandaged you up so I could prove my love to you Hao I hope you don't hate me." I looked directly at her jet black eyes that were focused on the floor

"The reason that I said all that stuff is because … well sometimes when I see Yoh he looks so un-happy and everything. Then a few days ago I let Mikihisa persuade me into hating you for it." She then decided to look at me "Besides Hao you are an important member of this family you keep us living with your powers and your work at the grocery store at moving boxes." I looked away. "So are you still ending me off to Tokyo?"

"Yes Hao but its only for a year you are very smart you can handle yourself" From those words the doorbell rang, Yoh was home Keiko got off the bed and began walking to the door. I asked hurriedly, "Why do you love Yoh more and not us equal?" She turned and looked at me with the most hurt eyes. "I can't show it but I love you equal" "Are you going to tell Yoh that you are sending me away? Also when I am going?" All she replied was, "Yes Hao we have to let Yoh know and you are leaving sometime tomorrow."

"Oh and also what's for dinner tonight Hao?" "Rice balls" and with that she left the room and walked down the stairs to greet her younger son. I remained on the bed all bandaged. After a few minutes of sitting there I painfully stood up and walked down the stairs to get started on the rice balls. When I had entered the room the family was sitting in the discussion format. I just walked by trying not to limp from my weak waist that was not supporting me right. It felt like my guts were going to come out.

When I got to the counter I listened to there conversation. Yoh "So um well Lufix and Tamao are coming over tonight and I was to go to Tokyo high school with him and Tamao is that possible?" Keiko, "Well this is a turn of events we were planning to send Hao there tomorrow." "YOU WERE GOING TO SEND HIM! This is perfect I can go also

To be continued….


	3. Time before leaving part 1

Chapter 3: Going away

Yoh pov

I started to explain to my parents and grandparents why they should send me off to the Tokyo as well as Hao. Yohmei spoke out, "No is no Yoh you are not going there! Its too dangerous for a young boy like you!"

"But, grandpa don't you have faith in me!" "Don't but grandpa me! Also yes I have faith in you its just that Hao is going there as well that exact school we have already signed him up and the school uniform just came."

"Well I have been signed up as well!" I then stormed up and out of the room then remembered something that was very important. "Hao can you call me for dinner?" He just stuck out his thumb which indicated yes, he didn't even turn around to look at me. I slinked out the room and ran up the stairs into my room.

It had a lot of pictures on the wall of me and my friend's only one or two of my brother. They were either of him with something other than an emotionless face or him smiling. I sat there on my bed. Thinking of what I should do next and how could I get to Tokyo.

Hao pov

I continued forming the rice balls I hoped he didn't think I was being mean to him because he got mad. I finished making the rice balls and overheard some of there conversation. Kino "Yoh needs some experience in the real world if you old fart keeps on babying him he will never grow up." Keiko protested, "Yes I now but then we wont have any sons at home there will be so one." Mikihisa spoke up for his wife, "What Keiko is trying to say is Yoh he is able to go out on his own anytime it just that damn brother of his." "I am not saying that!" She yelled at her husband.

They just kept on going on like that till I made myself noticeable. They all started to stare at me coldly. "Dinner is ready."

I turned my back to them and headed towards the kitchen and when I was out of sight I stopped and leaned on the counter in pain my wound it was hurting me.

When Yoh fell down the stairs or got hurt the parents always said to rest up. But I had to keep on working till I dropped.

I heard the parent come in I got off the counter and placed the load of rice balls that I had made on the eating table. I was lucky that I had problems showing my emotions I usually just had a blank stare so one could not tell if I had a problem on my mind.

Right now the problem was how the hell I am supposed to sit at such a low table and sit on my knees!

"Hao be a dear and fetch Yoh please." Kino had asked me politely so I nodded and headed out of the room and thanking her in y mind from some true embarrassment, but I forgot about the stairs. I barley managed to get up the stairs. There were a few faults and a few curses but I made it more or less. I got myself together in a few moments and headed un-limping towards Yoh's room. I opened his door and saw him in a dazed state holding his head sleeping on the bed. I walked over towards him.

Before I shook him awake I laid a hand on his forehead and looked inside to why Yoh was acting so un-Yoh like. I found that the hangover was getting worse and he had absorbed 20 drinks so in 20 hours he would be better. I looked at the clock and it had only been 10 hours. He still had 10 hours to go still. I put my hand on his chest and muttered a simple shaman's trick spell that relieves headaches and hangovers by 10 hours. It was just perfect, he was going to be his original self again. I then shook him awake. "Yoh… Yoh! It is time for dinner." He groaned slightly and looked up at me and smiled "Hello Oni-chan! Is it dinner time right now?"

"Yes" I have made them all and the family is eating at the table you should go down quickly." "Well not without you" I looked at him a bit dazed slightly. "What's wrong Oni-chan?" He got off his bed and gently put his hand on my shoulder. I was fortunate that it had not been my wounded arm. "You don't look well." he looked at me worriedly.

"I am fine Yoh just… fine." I gently smiled at him that was very hard to do and I took his hand and was leading him downstairs. On the way down he noticed that I winced at every step. "You aren't okay are you." "No Yoh I am perfectly fine."

We made it to the kitchen and sat down. Yoh sat down so calmly and I saw out of the corner of his eye he was looking at me while I was sitting. I gave a small grunt while going into the knee style of sitting but after that. The pain doubled while everyone continued to eat.

Yoh was talking to our parents thankfully did not notice this. I hope. While I was reaching for a rice ball my wound split open. I could feel my face grow pale and the scab ripping. I had to do something before someone noticed that there was blood leaking onto my white shirt. I grabbed a rice ball and ate it calmly.

As soon as I finished I got up hurriedly and started walking to m room upstairs. "Where are you going Hao?" I heard my bastard father call after me. "I am full call me when you want the dishes washed, I will be up in my room." Before anyone could protest I was out of site.

I heard them continue to talk about the Tokyo trip. Then when I was out of ear shot distance I started to run up the stairs and enter my room and close the door. I always had a spare medical kit in my room for emergencies. The blood was past my shirt and was going onto the floor. I tore off my shirt before it stained. I ripped off my bandages and I started to treat my self before I lost to much blood and fell unconscious.

To be continued….

Author note: my god I was planning for them to get to Tokyo this chapter but stupid fingers stupid laziness! Anyway sorry for the bad cliff hangers I will try to update as fast as I can I might have no school this week because the teachers are on strike! Wooo!

Chibiazn3: Oh ya Mikihisa is a bastard. Keiko is nice . Thank you for liking my story

Zeke Yoh Asakura: Thank you for liking my story


	4. Time before leaving part 2

Chapter 4: time before leaving part 2

Yoh pov

My parents continued to talk and jabber at me for why I wanted to go to Tokyo of all places. Also how I would be abandoning the family, for my friend.

"That's not true I am not abandoning you guys. Lufix needs good friends because he is going to be alone. You guys have each other and I am barley home you wouldn't even notice if I was gone. Also-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" My dad snapped at me. "We notice all the time when you are not home and we miss you dearly. What would happen if we don't have our younger son to look after?" The whole family nodded in agreement.

I sighed in defeat. "If you guys truly know what was good for me you would let me go. It is only for a year. If you don't let me go then maybe if you guys die what will happen to me and if I never knew how to take care of myself?"

"Alright you can go but you have to be home sometime next year or if there is a problem, also stay close with Lufix he may have a disease because of his strange hair liking but he knows his ways in life." Everyone stared at him oddly.

"Its Pink and purple for god sakes who dyes there hair pink and purple and streaks it orange!" he was spa zing out at all of us at one of my best friends hair color then it hit me he dyed it?

"Umm excuse me dad?" He looked at me waiting to hear my words. "Did you say he dyed it?" "Yes." "He didn't dye it he was born with it like that and he has tried to dye it before but nothing works so he blames everything on the hair." That shut him up good. I scratched the back of my head in the embarrassment of my father; my brother would have actually laughed his head off if he had seen this.

Then I realized brother. My brother had left the table early for some unknown reason. I knew something was wrong he usually was the last one to leave the table so he could wash the dishes. "Where is Hao gone? Is he not feeling well or is he just worried about tomorrow?" The room fell to a dead silence at my question. After that silence I knew something was defiantly was wrong.

"What happened to Oni-chan." I started to demand an answer like my brother usually had when he was pissed off. I had also dared to call him Oni-chan in front of our parents. Mom was the one to have answered me.

"Hao took a little spill this mourning with your father. You do not have to worry he is a strong man he can handle himself it's not like he has feelings. But later on do you think you can go upstairs and tell him that the dishes are ready for him we will be going to a movie tonight, so its all his when we are gone. Your friends Tamao and Lufix are coming over tonight also aren't they? Yohmei and Kino will be coming with Mikihisa and I so they will not bother you and your friends."

Mom stood up along with the rest of them and started to depart toward to door for the movie theatre. They had left the front door and closed it gently behind them. They left me standing there in shock. "O-Oni-chan took a spill… with dad?"

My heart started to race. "Dad was fine at dinner so if dad is fine then Oni-chan is.. Not. But he said in my room he was fine?" I started to run towards the stairs and dash towards my brothers' room. I burst through his door nearly busting through it. "ONI-CHAN!" I studied the room seeing a medical kit laying there in the middle of the floor with blood stains on the hard wood floor. I continued staring at it. My eyes then led me to my brother lying on the edge of his own room unconscious. His stomach's side was looking to be split open but it had been wrapped heavily in bandages and ointment to heal it.

"ONI-CHAN! ONI-CHAN!" I hurriedly sped off towards my brother. I grabbed his wrist and checked for a pulse I had found one instantly I felt relived. My brother had taught me, a number of things on what to do if you were hurt or if someone else was hurt. I repeated one of the lessons that he had gave me if you found someone seriously injured and unconscious.

"Step one check for a pulse. Step 2 look for signs of open wounds and scan there body to see if they were alright." I scanned his body only finding that waist injury and an unearthly wound on his shoulder was all. Everything else was in perfect shape. "Step 3 Try and wake them up as soon as possible like slap them or something. Try to give them more pain to get them to focus on that pain."

I don't want to hurt him though. He is my brother. I gently pinched his cheek and fiddled with his eyes trying to get them to stay open by there own. It failed. "If all else fails drag the wounded carefully into an open space and yell and scream for help." I picked him up by the legs and carefully dragged him into the center of the room. I then left the room running as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Nice time to go out to a movie mom, Dad!" As soon as I had got to the bottom floor the bell rang at the front door. I ran towards the front door it was my friends I had completely forgot that they were coming over today! I opened the door. "Hi there Yoh!" "Good evening Yoh-kun" I grabbed Lufix's hand and Tamao's as soon as I had shut the door and they had gotten off there shoes.

I pulled them all the way into my brothers' room and pointed panting at my brother lying sprawled out helplessly on the floor. "Holy shirt Yoh what happened!" That was all Lufix could say from his mouth. Tamao was silent and scared. "Who the hell did this to him! And when!" "I don't know" I breathed. I watched Lufix approach my brother with caution as I held onto Tamao tightly because I knew she did not like the sight of wounds or blood.

Lufix knew a lot about wounds cause his sister was going to be a doctor someday so she knew a lot of medical knowledge. Uriko's thoughts and speech went directly into Lufix's head so it was like he knew all this stuff but he had no clue what he was doing.

I watched him helplessly from about a meter distance while clutching Tamao. Her head was buried into my chest. I watched Lufix touch the wounds and analyze all of them.

After a few minutes of panic he stood up from my brother and walk towards me and Tamao. "He just fainted from blood loss. My sister complements you on how well you did the bandaging." I looked up at him in confusion. "I didn't do it he must have before he fainted." "Oww that must have been pretty rough if I ever got those wounds I would be yelling and screaming my lungs off.

Your brother must have kept calm and did what he needed to do until he gave out." I nodded and stood up with Tamao. We then walked out of the room. "We should give him some privacy we can check up on him from time to time."

"Alright that sounds awesome Yoh I will leave Uriko in here to keep an eye on him so he does not move much." "Alright that's even better!"

I smiled so big that it hurt my jaw. It felt like it was going to become unhinged any moment. We left the room and when we reached the kitchen Tamao started to speak. "I am sorry that I am not very good with wounds and blood." "Its alright Tamao I am not very fond of it myself." I scratched the back of my head. "Yoh you don't seem to have a hangover anymore." Lufix observed me well. "Hmm your right after I got home and went to sleep a few minutes I woke up with a clear head."

"But Yoh-kun I watched you at the party very closely you had 20 drinks last night it should have been 20 hours of hangover. But it has only been 11.5."

"Hmm maybe your brother has something to do with it. You told me once he knows a lot of shaman spells that help others right?"

"Ya now that you mention it he does when I awoke he was standing over me with his hand on my forehead pretending to be checking for a fever!" I observed.

"Yes and maybe that's what drained him of his body energy to deal with his wounds." We all sat there putting together the pieces. "Oh and my mom said that I can go because they were already going to send my brother there." It was a complete silence after that until Lufix spoke.

"WHOA YOH YOU JUST LIKE CHANGED THE SUBJECT FOR LIKE NO REASON! But yay that's wonderful that you can go." He went from scary to nice in a matter of seconds.

I saw the yellow dragon behind my bright red shirted friend. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed completely forgetting that, that was his sister Uriko. My scream made everyone scream startling them. Uriko just burst out laughing at our stupidity and Tamao's easy startling and easy blushing ability. "What is it Uriko?" Lufix barley managed to speak.

"Younger brother, Hao is awake and is coming downstairs."

"Alright but is it alright for him to be walking already? His wounds are pretty bad" While Lufix was speaking I noticed this black shadow come from out behind the yellow dragon.

"I assure you Lufix I am perfectly fine now. All that happened was the scab burst." Everyone was startled at my brother's sudden appearance even Uriko. We all jumped back breathing heavily at this. He walked out from the shadows and replaced the spot on which Uriko was standing at. He was as emotionless as ever and had dark shadows out from under his eyes from the strain that he was putting his body through. I decided to speak up before Lufix or Uriko decided to put him back to bed to get some rest.

"Oni-chan how did you get those wounds and when did you? Also how did you hide it from me so well?" I stopped my interrogation to let him speak.

"Mikihisa did it just this mourning, just after you had left for school. He has been plotting this for some time. How do I know? I read his mind at dinner time. Also I did not do a very good job at hiding it from you when I was going down the stairs and kneeing at the dinner table, you should have been more assertive and been able to recognize when someone is injured. But you did kind of get it by continuing by questioning me if I was fine."

Lufix now stepped into this conversation. "But why didn't your parents look after you? Why did they harm you instead?"

"That is an easy question in there eyes compared to Yoh I am nothing but a nuisance. Anyway what happens, happens. Anyway, I am going out for a bit if you need me I will be in the backyard." I watched my big brother once again disappear into the darkness of the hallway. "Alright then where do Tamao and I sleep tonight Yoh?" Lufix started to get a more enlightened conversation going. "You are sleeping over tonight?" "Yea duh that's why Tamao and I brought our stuff…. Hey where is our stuff?"

He looked at Tamao and she just shook her head and blushed. My brother once again came out of the darkness of the hallway. "Hey." He through 2 large suitcases towards us. "I nearly died tripping on these."

He then turned and left us for the darkness again. We sat there in silence thinking about all that had happened tonight.

To be continued….

Author note: My hands my beautiful hands they are dead DEAD! Look at them! (Points to fingers!) They are on fire! ahem I shall get started on Hao's life tomorrow or tonight if I feel like it. (Evil laughter fills the air) ahem I hoped you are enjoying this story 

Chibiazn3: I hope you like the length of this chapter it took me 4 hours

Zeke Yoh Asakura: I hope you also enjoy, PS when are you are updating the story "is Lyserg crazy?" I can't wait anymore! You are going to kill me! AHHhhhhhhhhhhh……..

Too late

ahem

Please read and review!


	5. Morning scare

Chapter 5: Morning scare

Hao pov

I went outside and stayed there for almost the whole night. I just sat there staring at the flames. I had made a fire in an open space so it did not catch anything else on fire.

"Sigh what a day. I hope I did not worry Yoh at all…. Huh that's not very likely; everything I do that involves he parents worries him. What do you think spirit of fire?"

I sat there waiting for my guardian ghost reply he talks through the flames of the fire. I can't talk to him without there being a fire or he will speak in a foreign language I understand but I can't translate it.

"You did worry him master Hao. As well you worried me." I looked at the fire strangely. "Don't tell me I have a sensitive guardian ghost now?" "Haha I won't worry master I will still do as you ask. I remember when you first got me and I would not obey you. Oh how I torched you and you used the element of water to submerge me in water till I behaved. I don't want to be submerged or shot with a water gun that you borrowed from your brother again."

I could not help but laugh at my direct spirit. He liked to talk of the past whenever he can. I was older than him and he likes to talk about the good old days as in he was older.

"My lord you should probably get back inside and rest your body it is going to be a long day tomorrow." "Yes it is and I still do not know if Yoh is going or not."

I got up and began to walk as soon as I stood up the fire went out like it was never there. "I hope he is and he isn't. If he is I won't be alone and if he isn't I could get away with doing whatever I like and the family will completely forget me and I could be happy."

I continued on the path to the house and found all the lights off it looked like my brother had finally gone to bed.

I tried to go inside but found the door was locked. "What the hell!" I gripped the handle to the door and shook it. It did not budge. I then went towards a window the shutters had been closed blocking the light.

When I saw into the window my dad, grandpa and grandma was standing in there my mother was no where to be seen to let me in she probably already went to bed. I turned round and headed back into the forest to get spirit of fire's advice. As I walked I found myself exited about tomorrow's trip. No more Mikihisa. No more Yohmei. No more Kino. No more Keiko but I liked Keiko after the talk she gave me. Oh well.

"Spirit of fire!" In an instant the flames started and they were fast and hot they were angry, the spirit of fires emotions and intensity of fire came from my feelings. Right now I was so pissed off.

"Hao-Dana why don't you use your shamanic abilities and teleport into your room?" Oh right I could teleport! "Thanks spirit of fire"

I turned round and walked rather quickly to the house and when I got to the door and I prepared to poof in a giant flame. It felt like my skin was being burned off whenever I did that because of my inner element.

My inner element is fire that's why my mana is red. Yoh's must be water because of his blue mana. Maybe that's why he is so laid back. Calm like the river is what they call water people. I was the complete opposite. If you are fire you have anger problems and were bloodthirsty like a flame. The flame grows in rage. Only wants more blood to grow stronger. They must mean blood as in air. I then poofed and entered my room. I had not noticed the intruder. I let out all my rage then I slunk down onto my hard uncomfortable futon and drifted into a deep sleep. Waiting for morning to approach.

Lufix pov

I was trying to sleep in Yoh's room. Yoh and Tamao fell asleep already and only I had yet to fall into a deep sleep. I wanted to wake everyone up and have another game at poker. Oh how I loved poker. But in my version of poker that we played it did not need cards or alcohol. I created it when I was 5 and was left alone in the dark closet with Hao. Yoh's brother and I were fairly close ever since then.

The poker game that we created in the closet consisted of poking each other. I don't think anyone in the world besides me have ever seen that fun loving and kind side of him.

I had gotten in trouble with Kino that day by accidentally dumped some tea on the floor. Tamao and Yoh cleaned it up while I had to go to the closet of shame. Hao just went in with me because I was afraid of the dark at that point of time.

In the closet I remember that I had been crying and he had cheered me up.

Flashback italic

"_Sniff, sniff why me? It's not my fault it was an accident." I was taking to myself with my head buried in between my knees. "Shuuu it's not your fault" I warm soft and rather high pitched person came from behind me and gave me a warm embracing hug. "W-what? Are you Yoh's clone?" _

_Back then I was rather rude and confused. "No I am not Yoh's clone. When you see two people that look alike and live in the same house those are brothers. If they are girls then they are sisters." _

_He let go of me and I could tell he was not smiling because he never smiled whenever I saw him. He always had this down face on his lips, what Uriko called it was "emotionless" Uriko was in her tablet as punishment during the closet. _

"_What are you in here for?" I glanced at him and saw he was staring at the door like he could see right though it. "I am in here because you are afraid of the dark are you not?" I was rather surprised about that. Yoh when he found out promised he would not tell a soul! "How do you know?" _

"_Don't worry Yoh kept his word he did not tell, I can read your mind and besides I have to be in here at least once everyday for 1 hour till I turn 6. So I thought I will keep you company and do my time." "Why is that!" I was demanding an answer hoping that he would respond. "That is simple, they are ashamed of me and they have guests come over everyday for 1 hour so they keep me in here."_

_I was shocked at his words Yoh had never told me this! "Yoh does not know either he is always occupied with something to notice that I am missing 1 hour out of each day since I was 4. Don't tell him or I will be in big trouble." He pronounced all his words perfectly and he was smart also had this huge mass amount of mana inside of him that would make you shiver and his parents were still ashamed of him! Those… those stuck up people! _

_I had not learned enough vocabulary to trash talk them like my father had always did when he was angry. I was so deep in thought I did not notice him speaking to me. He was also poking me. _

"_Huh? What?" "Haha, that took 37 pokes you are lazy." I could tell from the happy sound in is voice he was smiling. "Lazy? Eh?" "Yep" "Well bring it on!_

_I began poking him and he was poking me until our skins felt bruised._

_I barley breathed after we had finished, "You are 196 pokes you are happy." "You are 289 are you slow?" Just before we were going to start a new poking war, he had stopped dead and was frozen solid. It looked like something spooked him. "Let's call this game poker." He said in a dead voice that lost all happiness "Alright do you wanna pway again?" "I would love to but well-" Just before he could finish the closet door opened and Mikihisa had opened the door. It was so bright I was blinded when I looked at Hao he was used to this light. His expression was not smiling at Mikihisa but smiling at me. He did this by being half of his face toward me and the other half at his father. _

"_Now it's been 1 hour and you can come out now Lufix and... Hao. Lufix your friends are in the kitchen." He then grabbed Hao by the top of the head and pulled him to his feet. He then took him by the wrist and tugged him away from me into the other room. His last word to me of that day was "bye" I ran back into the kitchen to join my friends and apologize to Kino._

End of flash back

I sat there fully remembering that moment that I had seen Hao even the least bit happy. I looked at the clock to my right it had said 3:45 am. I had been asleep from 9pm-2am then I woke up and could not get back to sleep. I looked at Uriko's tablet and there was a cute little sign on the front of it saying do not disturb.

I got up from where I was sleeping and left the room. I was wearing my day clothes a bright red vest with yellow buttons and lime green shorts. I had no shoes on because it was rude to wear shoes at a friend's house and no socks because liked to wear sandals.

I went exploring around the house and found myself in a very small and uncomfortable room it had blood stains on the floor that had not yet been cleaned.

It had been the most eventful day in a while for Hao I guess. He was still outside and he parents had just came home I heard there footsteps downstairs.

I was relieved that Yoh reminded us to do the dishes when we found out Hao was out of commission.

His room was not painted and furnished like the rest of the house. It was covered in what looked like burns and blood. I know what the blood was from his injuries and he gets fed up with it. The burn marks I have no idea maybe he likes fire? Or his room was the oldest in the house and it was not rebuilt out of the fire.

Yoh had told me that this once was an old inn that was gutted by a fire. Maybe this room never was redone?

I walked over into the corner where he had placed himself out of the way were no one would look, when he was hurt earlier today. I placed myself in the exact position that he had been in. It was the most uncomfortable place ever! Well this is the place where Yoh had found him. When I saw him he was in the middle of the room.

I attempted to get up but had little success. My pink/purple hair was under me and every movement it pulled. After a while I just gave up and decided to wait for Hao to come and rescue me in the morning.

I waited for like half an hour and he never came, not even the sound of his parents to come check up on him. I was just about to yell and scream for help there was a giant fire ball in the middle of the room. I stared at it for a few seconds and found out it as Hao!

"Damn it Mikihisa! Lock me out will ya!" he began trash talking to no one in particular it was quite disturbing then I remembered that I did it as well.

I zoned back in to watch how angry Yoh's brother could get. "Fuck you Mikihisa! Tomorrow I will be out of here and never come back to see your ugly face. When Yoh comes back to you because you love him more." He just sort of stopped there I thought he had noticed me but then. "MIKIHISA IF YOU HURT YOH LIKE YOU HAVE ME I WILL DO THIS!" I did not now what he meat but I soon found out where the burn marks had come from. Small little fire balls started flying round the room which made the room hot like an inferno burning up all the walls. There was one huge one in the middle that just stood there. "You will be burnt to a crisp. You only use me for assassinations, but soon you will be my next target."

The giant fire ball stopped and disappeared the little ones kept on moving because he was pissed off. I then thought back to when he first came in here. He had said "how dare you lock me out!" he must have not been in his room because he was being locked outside. He had also said, "Assassinations" did Yoh's brother murder people? My attention then went back to him

He walked over to his closet and grabbed an medical box and the little fire balls burned off the bandages and started mending the wounds and wrapping it up. It looked so cute from where I was but if you looked closely his flesh was being burned. His face remained emotionless at the burning like he could not feel it.

The fire balls finished and began to circle the room but slower this time. "Thank you spirit of fire" The fire balls instantly burnt out and Hao got into his futon and went into a deep sleep. As soon as I was sure he was asleep I decided after seeing that, it was not safe in here if he wakes in the morning he will not be happy to see me in there with him. I struggled and struggled but could not break free of this spot.

I was scared, but not of him himself just his rage. I could tell he had no control of his rage from the marks on his wall. I could not hold it in anymore I started to have soft and silent tears flow free from my eyes. I continued squirming until I noticed 1 small flame came up beside me and was going up and down my body. When it came near my face I tried my best to hide the tears but I couldn't anymore. Sure he would call me a crybaby if Yoh or Hao woke up but I just wanted to go out of this place.

It came close to my face dried my tears and went over to Hao. It gently bumped him and he awoke.

He sat upright and the fireball began to speak in a different language to him. He replied back and the flame disappeared. The tears in my eyes came back as I watched him come up towards me. He ran his fingers near my eyes gently brushed away my tears. He pulled me up from the craves he then held onto tight which me which made me feel so much calmer. "Don't worry Lufix I won't hurt you in 1 million years and even farther. I am sorry you had to see my ways of letting out my anger." I noticed even though his voice was deep and scary but this time it had this calm sound in it and I felt better.

"Sorry, I am sorry I should have never trespassed in your room." I was barley able to make out because my voice was so shaky. "It's okay you are welcome in my room anytime you like. I hear you are also going to Tokyo. What school are you going to?"

He suddenly changed the subject catching me off guard. My confused look must have been entertaining because it seemed to have made him laugh. "I am going to Funbari."

"Same I have to go to Funbari, but Yoh is going also, I bet he is going for you. Looks like it made everything perfect and we can be good friends in Funbari if you like I am attending the school also."

"Awesome I can't wait till then we can all go into the school and we are all in the same grade and we can have so much fun! Is this your first time in school?" I asked quite fast it had been so long since I had heard him speak to me like this

"Yes, but I don't think I will attract a lot of girls like you say." I had almost forgotten he could read minds. "Haha, I bet you will."

"Haha, maybe I don't know well you want to be fresh tomorrow so you better go to bed."

I nodded at him and he let me go and I walked out of his room feeling so much better retuning to my room ready for a good nights sleep.

To be continued….

Author note: sorry it took me so long to update also sorry that I replaced Yoh with Lufix. I hope you guys like the Original character I made its not very good but he is cool. There will be Yoh in the next chapter. When they are actually at the place.

HAO-Addictive: Yes Hao is getting beaten a lot but it will get more less depressing either soon or this chapter.

Thank you reviewers

Please read and review


	6. Yohs morning havoc

Chapter 6 Yoh's morning havoc

Author note: sorry for the long update - -" the teacher have been on strike all week and well they decided to load us with homework :'(

Yoh pov

I woke up with Tamao and Lufix by my side. In the end of the night 3 bodies had turned into 1 giant cocoon that was so warm and comfy. I got up from my bed and headed over to the bathroom to wash my face brush my teeth.

The time was 7 am all I wanted to do after this was go back to bed. I had already spent my day energy getting to the bathroom. "It's not like you to get up this early." A soft cooing voice came from the door way.

I looked over quite startled at my brother's sudden appearance. Oni-chan was standing there with his night kimono on it had cute little stars on it, they were the cutest things!

"Oni-chan, what are you doing up?" I dropped my tooth brush back in the sink and approached him. "I was on my way to get dressed and make breakfast I am always awake at this hour. Now explain why you are up?" His eyes were staring at my eyes burning into my eye sockets, "I had to go to the bathroom and could not hold it anymore." (--")

He got up from the post he was leaning on and turned around heading back towards his room. "Never mind Yoh I will take a shower later you may use it now." I stared at him walk back to his room. "Wait!" I had involuntary called. He turned around and faced me his eyes were slightly confused.

"Umm you can use it there is lots of room in here I don't mind if you brush your teeth in here." I winced at my brother's warm stare turned into a cold stare. "Yoh. I am going to take a shower." He continued to stare at me while my face went up in red embarrassment. "Oh. Well you can take it after I finish up right?" I tried my best to cover my embarrassment but my voice but my voice kept on shaking.

I looked down and turned from him in shame. Man I am such an idiot. I was in such a deep thought I did not notice my brother walking up to me so quietly and pick up his red toothbrush and start brushing his teeth. After a few seconds I realized that my brother stayed I instantly cheered up and finished doing my morning stuff. I left the room and as soon as I left the bathroom door shut and the water started to run.

I felt around for the door handle when I reached my room as soon as I found it I stumbled into the room that I had thought was my room. I had accidentally stumbled into my parent's room I landed right on top of dad and flipped off of him into my mom. I had caused quite a disturbance and got some hugs from my mom and a sweat drop from my dad. After that morning havoc I was full awake and ready to start the day.

I headed back to my room and got Lufix and Tamao down to help me cook breakfast. "Wait Yoh-kun." I turned around to look at Tamao. "Yes? Tamao?" "Well today is going to be our first day of school we will get there at lunch time so umm whydon'twetryonouruniforms!" She blushed furiously. "Hmm good idea we will be getting there at 12pm so sure lets all meet in the kitchen in our new uniforms.

We all set off in different directions collecting our uniforms and changing into them.

When we got back to the kitchen we were ready to start cooking but when we entered the kitchen the whole breakfast table was full of the most delicious food I have ever seen!

There was everything there! I took a seat staring at the food beside Lufix and the other side with Tamao.

Tamao was in a green skirt it was shorter than she liked it but she didn't seem to mind. Her top was white and on the left side it had the crest of the school on it. She had worn her pink hair down as usual; her hair was short so she could not do much with it. Lufix and I had tight green jeans. (Mine were the same ones as I had already on same brand) they just had a little emblem on them instead of the shirt. Our shirts had white thin shirts we had an over coat and it was blue we also had to have a tie to show we were men.

I looked up to see what looked to be an longer haired version of me in the exact same ting except his shirt was not tucked in and his buttons were undone. "Hao."

To be continued…

sorry for such short chapter the next chapter in this and the 2 chapters in Hao's life has been witten just not witten on the computer.

Please read and review


	7. Distraught

Chapter 7: Death

Hao pov

I moved into bathroom after Yoh left the room I changed into my bath robe and headed into the hot springs. These Hot Springs were joined to our house so we did not have to walk far. I left the door open so I can find my way through the smoke back to the building. I felt my way through the smoke so I did not trip or fall on my face getting to the tub. I tore off my towel and went to go bathe.

I soon finished my bath and headed back into the room. I got dressed into my school clothes so I would not have to change back later on in the day. I was wearing a white shirt unbuttoned. My green pants were perfect fitting; I wore my tie hanging loosely around my neck. I put on the jacket but wore it unbuttoned like a vest.

I left the room and went to go make some breakfast before my father yelled at me. I heard a scream and then I had realized that they had awoken from there slumber.

I hurried towards the kitchen to hurry up and grab some supplies to make some quick breakfast.

I grabbed some bread some fish and started chopping up some crap like that. I burned the fish but for some reason it smelled pretty good. I felt my brother's presence coming over and I fixed everything up with the spirit of fire. I made everything perfect it smelled so good. I set it all on the table and went back to the kitchen to work on some more stuff. "Hao." I had heard my brother's voice. I turned around to face him. He was sitting at the table in his uniform along with Tamao and Lufix. It was an odd silence between us for some reason. Did Lufix tell Yoh about our night incident? … Nah I know Lufix better than that. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Everyone sort of jumped at my mother's introduction. "Morning Yoh honey, Tamao darling and Lufix how is you? Good mourning Hao!" She greeted everyone so kindly but I knew she was going to go back as soon as Mikihisa comes back to enter the room. "Mourning mom." Yoh got up from his seat and wet over to give his mom a big hug. Lufix and Tamao got up to give Keiko a hug because she was letting Yoh go with them. "Mourning everyone." My dad waked in. "Mourning dad"

"Mourning Mr. and Mrs. Asakura" Tamao and Lufix aid at the same time it was quite scary. I could not leave my station at the kitchen or else the eggs would burn like the fish. I had to be under complete control with the sprit of fire one loss of focus and they could be burned to ash. "Mourning Hao." My dad had greeted me.

"Mourning dad." That was all I could say, maybe Keiko put him up to it to force to say good mourning. I was too lost deep in thought I thought everyone had sat down to start one breakfast but I was wrong. Keiko had walked up behind me and grabbed me by my waist and gave me a big squishy hug! "Mourning my beloved son. Have sweet dreams?" She was whispering in my ear so no one but me heard. "Yea I had a good sleep how about you?" I accidentally went off focus and the eggs went well doe in a matter of seconds. The spirit of fire tuned itself off and I just stared at the perfect eggs blankly. My mom had started laughing. More like giggling it was a happy sound.

The stream from the eggs had blown up and my face went black. Mom then left me. She went back to the table to go get something to eat. I finished up with the eggs hurriedly so no one had seen. I finished up the eggs and went to go get a towel. My mom was standing behind me holding a wet towel and began to wipe my face clean. "I have been waiting to do this for so long my beautiful son." "Thank you" She had been waiting to do this? She must have been scared of what father would have done to her. "There all clean now come and join us for breakfast.

This time I made sure she left towards the table. I took the eggs and headed towards the table to eat waiting for my father to banish me back up to my room to eat there. I waited for him as I placed the eggs on the table. I pulled up a chair and he spoke. "You look good in that uniform Hao." I looked sort of surprised at him. "Thanks" We all began eating. Yoh and Lufix started a new conversation I was a little out of it so I did not teach most of it. They were talking about housing on the trip to Tokyo and everything. When everyone finished I just sat there waiting for everyone else to collect there dish then give them to me to go wash. They collected them and Mikihisa collected them and put them in the sink. "We will tend to these later."

He then sat right back down. "So I guess that you guys will be headin off in 2 mins. "1 min dad." Yoh had corrected him. "Ah yes, Do you have your stuff packed?"

There was a complete silence. "Yoh you don't have you stuff packed do you?" "Yoh-kun" Lufix then Tamao put there hands on him then Yoh got up and ran to his room, stopping in the doorway. "Can you guys help me?" "Sure." Both Lufix and Tamao got up at the same time and spoke at the same time. Mikihisa then directed his attention towards me. "Do you have your stuff packed?" "Yes but still need to collects one more thing." "Make that 2" Keiko added in. "huh?" "I have to give all my children a hug before they leave."

"Let's go get that last thing son." Mikihisa got up and headed towards my room he stopped in the door way realizing something. "Not once in my life besides making this room for you when you were born have I been in your room." He went back to me and grabbed my hand and led me towards my room. My mom followed me and Mikihisa towards my room as well.

He opened the door and he saw my room his mouth opened with a short gasp. "Wow look at all this blood and burns on the walls." He went to go inspect the damage on his pretty room. "I see that you do your own decorating." "MOM! DAD!" my brother was calling looking for his parents. "Where in Hao's room! Yoh!" I heard hurried steps and there now in the doorway stood Yoh, Lufix and Tamao. Yoh and Tamao eyes bulged a little because there was blood on the walls and the floor. Lufix didn't seem to mind he had seen my room last night.

"Well Hao this is some … nice decorating." My father was touching the walls and smelling it. "It smells like blood and ash." I replied coldly, "It is blood and ash." "Oh." That shut him up.

"So where is that last thing you needed?" He turned around and asked me. "My suit case it's under my futon. I rolled it up with it this mourning." He then headed to my futon and got my bag. "Here." "Thanks"

Yoh cut in the nice moment Mikihisa was having 'bonding' with his oldest son. "We better hurry or we will miss the next train. "Right." I turned and faced Yoh and his friends. We all left the room with our suit cases. We got on our shoes mom hugged us all so tightly wishing us good till next year when we will be home again. Mikihisa gave a hug to us all even me. We left the house caught the bus and in a few hours we would be in Tokyo.

To be continued….

Author note: sorry about the long update I had a lot to do this week - -" I should be able to update faster now that all that stuff is out of the way hopefully, I still have that homework - -"

Please read and review


	8. Girls

Chapter 8: Girls

Mikihisa pov

As soon as I saw my sons walk off with there friends I felt so horrible. "Sweetie?" I looked up seeing my wife's adorned face of concern. I looked down in shame. "I did all those horrible things to him. I never knew he was in so much pain. As soon as I saw his room…."

"That blood shed is what you caused him to bleed." My wife made me feel like I id something wrong, and I did. I raised my eldest child with hate. Unlike my Yoh who was cherished. "The chosen one. Yoh"

"Yes Yoh is the chosen one, why don't you go into both your sons' rooms one after the other spends 5 mins in both then comes see me in the kitchen and tell me what you felt." My wife left me there in the hallway to mope on what I had done. I left the spot and headed towards my younger sons room.

It was decorated happy, there was a lot of orange in it which gave it a happy feeling. The aura of the room was pure and fresh I felt there was a lot of happiness that he had was spent in this room. "Mikihisa what are you doing in your sons room?" "Yohmei come here please, oh and where is Kino?" He walked towards me and felt the air. "Ah such a pure aura you and Keiko made a man out of that timid young lazy lad. Kino is with Keiko" "He is still Lazy."

I walked out of the room motioning Yohmei to follow me. "Where are we going?" "We are going to see what my wife was trying to show me." We walked till the end of the hallway and I opened the door way to his room.

It felt completely different. The air was not warm and inviting it was hot feeling with hatred. "Ya didn't you know that this was the way that you were raising your older son? Man is you clueless I am going to go see Kino." My father left me standing in that room. I walked back to the walls.

I ran my fingers down the wall and a bit of blood came off. I sniffed the blood and I put some furyoku into it to feel on what he was feeling while dripping this blood.

"_Thank you Father you are the best at incapacitating your elder son how do you feel?"_ I threw the blood to the ground and starting panting from the hatred that he had been feeling at that exact point of time when he dropped that blood.

"So this is how my eldest son came out? A hateful bastard!" "No." I turned around to see the face of my wife stare back at me. "I was there when he said that. He was in pain not hate. You showed him the wrong way to act and in doing so you hurt yourself. Remember that day when he blew up on you? You were lucky that Yoh cared so much for you."

Back to that day

_Mikihisa pov Hao+Yoh age 5_

_I walked over to the kitchen counter and started cutting things up for supper. Keiko was out with Yoh getting him some ore oranges. Hao was at the kitchen table cutting up some carrots and heating then with his fire power. "Hao I have a new assignment for you. It is someone special I found them especially for you." "Already dad?" _

"_Yes. They are real strong but I think you can handle them." Hao looked at his dad. "But dad if they are stronger then why makes me fight those who are stronger?" "Better you than me now best you hurry." My son's face was completely heart broken. He then disappeared in a small burst of flames. "You should be more careful with that lad you could break his trust from you." My mother advised. "Kino that child is emotionless he can not feel a thing." "Looks like he felt pretty emotional to me when he left." _

"_I'm Home!" My wife had come home from shopping. "I'm home!" A small voice echoed his mothers. "Where is Hao?" "Ya where is Aniki?" The little one echoed everything the mother said. _

"_I sent Hao on another mission." I stopped cutting everything up quite quickly and headed over to my wife and kissed her on the cheek. I sent Yoh to go play with his toys. After a few minutes of peace my eldest son came back in a poof of flame. "Oni-chan! Welcome ba.." Yoh looked like he was about to pass out._

_His arm was completely ragged out of blood. His face had blood coming from the head dripping down his face into his mouth. His chest was bruised up and cut open in some places, his legs looked quite shaky his pants were cut open in several places revealing some more red substance. "Yo-you BASTARD YOU LIED TO ME HE WAS STRONG! YOU USED ME YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" He lunged forward at me his spirit of fire guardian ghost was oversouled into a giant fire sword. I never knew he had learned to use that. He moved so fast I could not protect myself with my oversouls. He sliced my chest open revealing more blood. He was bleeding so badly now I bet from his rage he did not feel it hurt. If he did not calm down soon he could die. _

"_Hao!" Keiko yelled at her son ad Yoh ran up behind his mother. He swung again nearly cutting off my head. He was going for a fatal blow. "Shikigami!" Yohmei now came out to help me. "SPIRIT OF FIRE!" The spirit of fire blew all the leaves into nothing. When did he get so strong? _

_He knocked me to the ground and was driving his sword into my chest. He got me. Luckily he missed a fatal organ and just made a lot of blood spurt. "Aniki! No!" Yoh had run from behind his mother and leeched onto me. "No Hao don't hurt daddy anymore! Pwease bwother." He went from serious talk to baby talk from crying so much. "Aniki." _

_Hao lifted his sword from my gut and lost his oversoul he took a few steps and fell over from blood loss. Kino then sent me and Hao to the hospital. Hao just had severe damage but he was fine in a few days. I took about 1 month. After when I came home Hao was still limping and breathing funny. _

_Since that day I have been trying to discipline him as harsh as I could so he never would do that ever again. _

End of flash back

"Crap so my way of discipline was wrong and created this emotionless man. Shit. Shit! SHIT!" I went from whisper to yelling it. "Its okay you followed my advice and tried to be nice to him and look what you have un covered thinks about it in the future." She gave me an embracing hug and left me to sulk and plan the future.

Anna pov

I walked from the shower into my day uniform. "Today I Anna Kyoyama will go and get a boyfriend… wait where did I get that from! Ahem I am the ice queen he one person who is uncommitted" I felt satisfactory with how I looked and if my attitude was right. My hair was a golden blonde color with dark black eyes.

I was trying on my new school uniform. I was going to the new school Funbari. It wore a green skirt which was short but not as short as how I liked it with m black dress. My shirt was white the emblem of the school was on the chest of the left pocket. "ANNA? ANNA! WHERE ARE YOU LETS GO OUT TO LUNCH OR SOMETHING WE HAVE TO BE AT THE AIRPORT AT 4PM TO PICK UP OUR NEW ROOM MATE!" My loud roommate Sakura yelled. I quickly changed back into my plain back dress with my Itako beads around it. I grabbed my pink purse and red bandana and ran out of my room. On the way down the stairs I wrapped my red bandana around my neck and adjusted my dress to perfection.

"Ah there you are." My roommate looked up at me. She was wearing her usual clothes; red boots that reached to her mid thigh she was wearing just a vest it went over your head like a sweat shirt but thinner it had no buttons so it opened halfway it did not go up anymore it was a bright blue color . Her skirt was also short it only went a few inches past her waist line. She wore 2 belts one hanging diagonal from her hips and the other one just over top of it but more horizontal. Her skirt was pure black, while her belts were hot pink.

Her hair unlike mine was dark violet and her eyes were a very faded pink. They went nicely with her wardrobe. "You sure look nice Sakura." "Thank you, you look more good than me." I slyly smiled at her bad grammar she was not very good at speaking but she was an amazing writer and told good stories. I was only a good friend to her.

We had met under a cherry blossom tree. I remember my dad had just died and she just got dumped and so we shared our loneliness ever since then. "Lets go Anna into he jungle of the world to go find our new friends that are just coming off that train!" "So we just recruit people who are dressed in there school uniform or show a kind of sign that they are going to our school right?" "Yep!" She put her hands on her hips and then pointed outside. "Let's go!"

To be continued….

Author note: thank you for your reviews they make me smile inspired the better the reviews the longer I write XD Hope you enjoy

Please read and review!


	9. Train & Roomates

Chapter 8

Jeanne pov

I got out of my mansion at 8am sharp and headed off to the train station in my magnificent school uniform. I felt completely blessed on this day for I had prayed extra hard last night. "Miss Jeanne we are here." My limo stopped at the train station my driver Marco got out and opened the doors for me and he got my luggage out of the back. "I will be seeing you next year miss Jeanne contact me if there is anything wrong like there is something not too your standards."

"I will be fine Marco. Pardon for my rudeness interrupting you in the middle of a speech like that shame on me I will say some prayer tonight. But I will be fine the school not must to be at my standards I have to be at its standards. Goodbye Marco."

His eyes were sparkling probably from my speech made him feel all "giddy" inside well that is what I called it. I walked over to him and gave him a big hug. While hugging him his hands went to my skirts and pulled it down so it covered my leg a bit more. "Be careful Jeanne do not trust men on that train." I left him gabbed my baggage and train ticket and left for the train.

I was seated in compartment 7. When I entered it was full of boys and one girl. I walked over and sat on the spare seat next to the window. There was a girl with pink hair sitting near the door smiling kindly at me; the boy next to her was a brunette color haired he smiled kindly at me. "Hi my name is Asakura Yoh what's yours?" I was startled at his politeness Marco had informed me that boys were bad unless they wore an X-laws badge. I guess he was wrong. "My name is Jeanne Meiden."

"That's a nice name." This time a new voice came out of no where it was slightly deeper than the brunette called Yoh. "My name is Lufix" I looked to my right and saw a pink and purple and orange haired man who was nice looking. I bowed kindly to these people.

"This is Tamao and that's my brother Hao." Yoh pointed at the pink haired girl then at a boy hiding behind Lufix. "Nice to meet you, Tamao and Hao." Tamao shyly bowed back at me but there was no reaction from the boy named Hao. The boy Lufix then slided over towards the guy who was hidden in the shadows of the compartment. "He seems to be asleep."

"Yea that's like Oni-chan sleep when we need him most, does anyone knows where we are going?" Yoh instructed as Lufix now somehow fell on top of Hao during Yoh's lecture. "Hey what are you doing Lufix?"

Yoh got from his seat and walked over to him and found Lufix now sleeping on Hao. "Ah."

"Yoh-kun maybe we should ask Jeanne she may know what we should be doing." The small voice was barley audible "Right." He got back from waking up Lufix which succeeded as soon as Yoh took his seat. "Huh? We there yet?" Lufix rose slowly from the still sleeping Hao.

"So Jeanne where are we going it seems that we are going to be going to the same school judging by your uniform." He may have looked pretty stupid but was good at noticing things. "We are going to the station first we have to find some room mates and a hotel to ledge then tomorrow we have to go to the school Funbari high. Hey are you kind people going into grade 12?"

"Yes we are." Lufix cut in once again instead of Yoh. The 3 of us talked for about 2 hours straight till the train rolled to a stop.

"So Jeanne we will be seeing you in school again. Right?" "Yes." I got up and got one better look at the boys and the girl.

The girl was a shy looking pink haired girl who blushed easily. Her name was Tamao She is very pretty and got a good figure. The brunette called Yoh had a pair of eyes that you could fall in love with. He was good build and very kind. Lufix a light purple and pink he also had orange streaks haired man had fairly long hair and we had deep navy blue eyes. My attention then headed over to the now awake man named Hao. He stood up so he could lightly stretch and I got a good look at him. He had long chocolate brown hair his eyes was also chocolate brown. He had a tough body like he did weight lifting also lots of scars.

DINGDONG

The bell rang to signal to everyone to get off of the train. I left the guys and Tamao I the compartment bidding them farewell and left to go get off the train and go fins a place to sleep for the night. I managed to maneuver through the crowds till I heard someone call my name.

Sakura pov

"Hey! "HEY!" I yelled at no one in particular to see if anyone would respond. Anna stood right beside me to check everyone out. I finally got someone's attention. A long silver haired girl which was in our school uniform.

I waved at her and called again. After a few moments of her realizing I had been talking to her she scooted over to me as fast as she could.

"Yes? Oh and who are you two?" "I am Sakura." I pointed at myself and then pointed at Anna. "This is my something like a sister. Anna." She politely shook both our hands and introduced herself. "My name is Jeanne, Jeanne Meiden. Nice to meet you Sakura and Anna."

"So you want to join our apartment for the school or what?" Anna blurted out in my sted. She looked a bit startled then turned the startled face into a happy smiling face. "I would love too!" I grabbed her luggage she was carrying around and Anna gently grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

To be continued…

Author note: Sorry for taking so long to update this story and the Halo's life but I am afraid the homework got to me and I crashed as well as the computer.

Thank you for the reviews


	10. Heat Stroke frenza

Chapter 10 Heat Stroke

Author note: to hell with homework, I have decided to update some chapters!

Yoh pov

As soon as Jeanne left or apartment we got off the train ourselves and we decided to head on over to a café to eat. "What about our luggage?" I stopped dead in the middle of walking. "Riiight our luggage." I walked back to our apartment with Tamao following close behind. There was Aniki and Lufix carrying our luggage. "Thank you sorry we forgot (- -")." "It's okay." He handed my luggage to me and Lufix handed Tamao her luggage.

We headed straight into the crowd looking for some people to hook some rooms with us so we would not have to stay in a hotel. I wanted to stay in a big pink hotel. But Lufix disagreed entirely because it made him think too much about his hair. After about 4 or 5 hours later we sat on a curb and I lost my vision. "Yoh." I awoke startled and tired. My whole body hurt man I wanted to go party soo bad but it was daylight and there was school tomorrow Aniki would never let me go. Maybe if I sneak out with Lufix and Tamao. "Yoh." The deep voice came again. I struggled to open my eyes and saw my brother standing tall over me. He was always strong he never faltered it was so hard to tell if he had something on his mind. Sometimes I worried if he still loved me as a brother. At home we had been through a lot. "Yoh." "Yes?" I asked innocently but when he began to talk again I zoned out again. He left from my vision as I felt him walk around me and go somewhere. I analyzed my surroundings of where we were.

It was noon Tokyo. The hottest place on earth. Lufix Tamao where sitting right beside me. I was lying on my back on the boiling cement but somehow it gave a cold feeling like I was lying on the grass at home. "You tired Yoh?" "Yea." Lufix had attempted to get me to talk more but I drowned out his voice with my thoughts as I had done to my brother. After a good 5 mins my brother returned. He wasn't even sweating!

"Yoh. Lufix Tamao here." He threw something hard and heavy and... Ohh god he threw something hard, heavy and COLD! "Water!" I gasped many people turned to look at me strange I ignored them and continued drooling at this water bottle that was still on my stomach. "So aren't to you going to drink it or are you going to wait for it o boil on your stomach?" Lufix began to taunt me while drinking his water. I was still on the ground head cocked up with a water bottle on my stomach. It would have been so nice for it to have landed on my bare naked chest but from all the people staring at us foreigners that would be wired.

Hao walked over and sat behind me on the cement. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up. I then greedily grabbed my water bottle and gave it a big hug. I swore there was a big heart hovering over me and my bottle.

When the people got bored of looking at me love my bottle, Hao just sitting there Lufix staring at me while his bottle was empty and Tamao blushing profusely they decided to continue on with there way. I attempted to open my bottle but failed my hand was too sweaty. "NOOOOOOOoooooooooo…." I howled now Lufix joined Tamao in blushing. Aniki just sat there. I fell back down on the cement and continued to look at the clouds and that bastard sun! I felt my water bottle get remove from my stomach and my brother opened it with ease. "Thanks oni-kun." Now I blushed embarrassed. "Man your hopeless Yoh." Lufix regained himself and started taunting me again.

"In my opinion you're all hopeless." "Chill Ren there only homeless remember when I was homeless?" "I am sorry Horo That scene where you were begging on the street has been erased from my mind." "Awww come on Ren!" "No Horo." I looked up from my water bottle looking at the three guys walk away. I saw my brother look at them with interest.

The one named Ren was pretty tall but not as tall as Aniki and I.

His eyes were golden and he was wearing this wired black training outfit. It was laced with yellow thread. The thing that drew my attention was his giant spike on the top of is head it must have taken a lot of gel.

The next guy was called Horo was wearing a strange foreign get up. It was blue and black. His hair was blue and is standing up thanks to a headband. His eyes were blue along with his hair.

The guy who wasn't talking was wearing a black t-shirt black pants and a pink leather jacket. He was cool until that but it looked kind of good on him. His hair was short and black but his eyes were a shocking bright orange.

Horo and Ren continued to walking right past us with little interest. The other guy stopped to look at us.

"Hey Ren Horo." "Hmm? What's up?" "These guys… they are wearing Funbari uniforms." He pointed it out. "Heyy your right!" Horo came over and stretched out his hand to me. "Hi my name is Horohoro this is Ren and that's Van." I stood up and grabbed my water. "Nice to meet you Horohoro, Ren and Van." I shook there hands and pointed out my friends. "This is Lufix, Tamao and Hao." Everyone got up and shook there hands.

"So whacha guys and gal doing all the way out here?" Horo was the friendly one I presume and Van only talks when he needs to and Ren seems like a badass. "We are going to Funbari. How about you guys?" Lufix attempted to make a little conversation. "Yea we are." Ren spoke before Horo could say something. "You want to stay at a hotel we know we could be door mates?" "VAN!" Ren fumed at Vans idea of letting us stay in the room next tot hem in the hotel. "They seem like nice people so they are staying Ren." His voice got strict and determined but not as pissed like my brother gets. Almost but he had a gentle feel inside him. My brother was all hard untouchable this guy if someone says something bad it will effect his emotion. My brother was emotionless no matter what. "Then it's settled. You guys can sleep in the room next to ours. In our hotel we rented." "Alright!" Lufix and I jumped with our hands in the air took our bags and strolled off with Horo in our gasp. "Let's go off into the sunset!" Lufix pointed outwards and headed off with me. Aniki grabbed his bags and one of Tamao bags. "t-thank you Hao." She attempted to carry the other one but failed. Vans then came out and help with another one of the bags as well as Ren. "Let's go."

To be continued….

Author note: Thank you to all reviewers hope you enjoy


	11. Sunset

Chapter 11: Sunset

Yoh pov

We got the room on the 9th floor the 90th room. They other guys had the 89th room. "Wow we all have to live in this!" Lufix just had to make a comment on the small room I groaned at this.

"It's not that bad we can separate the room into 4ths. We each can dominate a corner of the room." My brother could make every bad situation into a good one. That was his talent.

"Yay! That's right Hao! I call this one!" Lufix immediately brightened all I could do was roll my eyes at this. I walked over into a corner on the other side of my brother that wasn't called by Lufix. I got myself settled in laid down and listened to Lufix giving Hao an over exaggerated comment on how lavishing he looks today. As well as a bunch as how much he admires blah blah blah. Aniki just sat there and looked at him with his usual stare but I could tell he was bore to death.

Tamao had settled herself into the nice corner she of course got the only bed in the room. "You okay there Tamao?" "Oh yes Yoh-kun I am." She walked over to me and sat on my bed she was a little hesitant at first but once I smiled my assuring smile she came right over. "Poor Hao-kun he looks tired today."

"Huh?" "Look at his eyes they are more dazed than usual." I saw my brother his eyes were not just a little dazed he was almost completely gone from this world. "Ah!"

"Yoh-kun when we were outside time did you see him drink anything?" "Ah! No I didn't. Do you think he was stupid enough to not get any for himself?" "I don't know Yoh-kun. Maybe we should get some water so he does not conk out uring Lufix's daily speech!" "That's brilliant Tamao!"

I got up walked over towards the fridge and got some nice cold… ehhh? What the hell there is no water! Uh-oh. I headed back towards Tamao shaking my head worrying about him. There was a knock at the door.

I turned back around to answer it as I opened it there were some very cute girls that just walked in right into our apartment. There was a dirty blonde and a dark violet haired beauty in our apartment.

"Hey we are your neighbors yea hey you look thirsty here have some water."The violet haired girl threw the water at my brother and he opened it and drank graciously.

"Hey poor girl if you feel to surrounded by big scary guys feel free to come on over to our place." The violet haired girl made herself at home and grabbed Tamao by the hand and inspected her.

"Hey you're a cute one. If these big scary guys try something on you scream and I will come and save ya." She gave her a wink and Tamao smiled happily through her blushes.

"Hey Sakura should I go get Jeanne as well maybe she might be able to say hi as well." The blonde insisted toward the girl Sakura.

"Great idea! Should I or you go get her Anna?" "I will." Anna calmly stated and went out of the room.

"Hey! You guys are going to Funbari! I just noticed your uniforms! We are also going there to as well as the hot guys living next door." She continued to look us over not noticing a long silver haired girl enter.

"Oh. Umm hello we meet again." "Whoa! Oh hey there Jeanne. Wait. Again? Oh did you guys already know each other?" Sakura exaggerated with great arm gestures.

"Oh yea your name is Jeanne right?" "Yes it is nice to meet you again Lufix." Lufix now made himself comfortable with them and Tamao.

"What's this entire racket? Oh it's just you Sakura." Ren walked in angry then as soon as he saw them he calmed down. "What do you mean 'It's only you Sakura!'?" I now stood up and went to greet Horo while Sakura Ren and Tamao. Lufix was just chatting it out with Jeanne as well as I with Horo. Van made his way over to Hao and they started talking.

We were talking for like hours and hours the sun began to set and I found out that there was a party tomorrow and we are all invited we all decided to come except Hao he refused.

After 2 hours after he refused Sakura kept on trying to push him into coming. "Awww why not Hao-kun!" Sakura was teasing him tired from a 2 hour battle to try and get him to come. She was now desperate and shaking him back and forth. "No, sorry I am busy tonight." He replied this to everyone of her questions. "Fine but you have to come to the next party and Van you are coming a well!"

"What! How did I get included in this Sakura?" Van argued but quickly was droaned out by Sakura again. "Hey wait a min Van. You and Hao are almost exactly alike while Yoh is exact opposite as Hao. Yoh are you sure that you are his twin brother and Van is not his twin brother?" She began to get me involved in this tiring conversation.

"I am 100 positive he is my twin brother wait more than 100, 1000!" I moved my arms up and down exaggerating myself getting my point clear. I saw Anna giggle at my exaggerating with my arms. What was that about?

"Anyway we should get going eh? Sakura?" Jeanne spoke out giving Hao a break from being broken down but still standing firm on his decision. "Oh already… HOLY SHIT its sunset! Wow its so beautiful! Come on out and look at this everyone." Everyone in the room ran out of the room and watched the sunset.

I turned my head around and scanned for my brother. He was standing in the doorway with Van next to him. They will make quite good friends. Wait since Van is going to be staying home they can be together and sometimes I have this feeling like I am abandoning my brother. Yay! I can party without a care in my mind tomorrow! Don't worry Aniki about me this time I shall be careful on own much punch I have this time.

To be continued….

Yo-wuz-up: how did you like this week's update? It took sometime to think of this.

Hope ya all enjoy!

Thank you to all reviewers


	12. School FINALLY!

Chapter 12: School beginning

Hao pov

After that sunset everyone head for home and it was just Tamao, Lufix Yoh and I left in that room. Yoh was curled up in his corner of the room as well as Lufix. Tamao got the futon in her little corner beside Yoh.

I sat there bundled up in my blankets with my brother beside me as well as his friends in each corner. I thought of what happened my brother was going to attend this party the next night and I stupidly declined so I could not look up after Yoh. What was I thinking! Yoh. Yoh. Yoh!

Flashback of Yoh at the party (see chapter 1)

_Hao pov_

_I walked home from a long hard day at my work. I had just taken care of 2 threats to the Asakura family and finished my job at the market. "Uggg" The whole world looked down at me. Was the devil himself picking at me? Was he just trying to make me squirm I should have been the "chosen one." Well not that I care about that anymore..._

_Why? Why does everyone pick at me so what if I have no friends and Yoh may hate me for being a failure of a brother I don't care I will not bow to anyone. _

_Hmmm? There are loud noises echoing the night sky. "What's that?" I walk a bit faster and find it is a big party. What the? Oh well. Not my problem. I continued walking casually down the street and entered our house. _

"_Welcome home Hao id everything go okay?" Yohmei approached me cautiously he knee I was deadly but he should have cared for me like I was Yoh I wanted to be cared for loved, but that would never happen. "Yes, now if you excuse me Yohmei I'm going to go wash the blood stains from my hand and clothes." I walk coolly out of the room as soon as I left I heard a breath of relief hit Yohmei. _

_I walked around the corner and walked past my Kaa-san's room. Keiko should have been asleep at this time of night but she was standing outside her doorway looking pretty worried. _

_The warm waters of the shower hit my skin. The lathered shampoo rubbed on my head there was so much blood flowing freely from my hair. It dripped off every stand my hands before the shower were bathed in blood now they were clean again. "It was a mere disguise of a soul. Pretty outside yet there is a putrid inside."_

_I finished up and got changed into some new clothes. I changed into a plain black kimono. I walked back towards my room and past my mother again. "Hao…" I looked at her but there was no reply. "Yoh. Be careful. At the. Party." Party? My mind flashed as I remembered that loud drunken party. _

"_Gah!" I stormed off and changed clothes again. This time I wore a plain white shirt and some green pants Capri. I walked out of the house just before exiting I noticed the clock had read 5am. Yoh what were you thinking you have school tomorrow? Bastard. _

_I rushed as fast as I could the party finally got into my view. The party had gotten 10X louder and stupid there were people on the front lawn doing the Macarena. Thankfully Yoh was not in that group. On the way in people challenged me to fight and hit me on the head with lamps and phones. _

"_Tamao?" I abandoned my search for my brother as Tamao was being completely engulfed by guys. They were biting her and lifting her skirt not all the way thankfully. I got over there and pretended to be the head of the gang and hit shamelessly on her. "Hey nice body ant to join me…?" Join… umm join join JOIN? AHHH what do I say next. "Sure." A blushing Tamao came up to me and started leeching herself onto me. Shit. Thanks a lot Tamao. "Yoh-sama." "Yes, how much did you drink oh and it's time to go home." "Whatever you say Yoh-sama, Oh I drank a couple dozen I think they spiked it a little bit." She wobbled off and left the party home. _

"_Heeey where id my pink haired beauty go?" I looked over my shoulder and Lufix stood there insulting me. Behind him Yoh was being hugged by a man and someone had a lamp behind his head ready to smash it. _

"_Hey did you take my girlfriend?" Lufix got right in my face blocking m view of Yoh. "Go home Lufix." He started mocking me by imitating me. I punched him right in the face. I had no time to be dealing with this. _

_The lamp came closer and closer to Yoh's head but I got in its path just in time. SMASH! At that moment I saw the light luckily I did not bleed just a little dizzy. I take that back very dizzy. I took Yoh's hand and got him out of there. At that exact moment Lufix had gotten himself back together and wasn't acting like a drunk it seemed like a sober but his breath could knock ya out. _

"_Oh hey Hao!" I collected him hand and saw Tamao had started doing something very wired on the lawn I wasn't sure. Just in case I grabbed her also._

"_Hey Hao you are taking us away from the party. What's up?" As soon as we were out of human view and no one saw us I teleported Tamao home at Lufix. Lufix was sober enough so he would look after Tamao. "Sorry Hao." I nodded at his apology I did not know what it was for so I just accepted it._

_I slung Yoh over my shoulder and teleported home. I walked him to his room. Threw a blanket on him. I was just too tired to undress him and dress him like a brother would so I just left him there. _

_I left the room and Keiko gave me a smile then she turned back into her own room with Mikihisa. I closed the door and headed back to my room for a most painful sleep with that bump on my head._

End of flash back

I struggled out of bed and looked around the room. Hmm maybe I should go to this party. I finally got to sleep after deciding that I might go to the party.

About 5 mins later our apartment's day alarm went off. BEEEP! Everyone in our room moved and struggled to get out of bed but failed. I sat there in shock. "All night no sleep. Oh god." I mumbled under my breath I think Lufix maybe Yoh heard but I was not sure. They seemed to be too tied to do anything.

"New day let's get moving sleepy heads!" The next moment Horo Van Ren Sakura Jeanne and Anna all came barging into our room. "Gahh!" Yoh was getting tickled to death by Horo and Anna. Lufix was being pulled up by Ren and Sakura. I got Jeanne holding her hand out waiting for me to grab it and she would probably pull me up. I just gave her my hand and stood up myself. Van got Tamao he just simply told her it was time to get up. "SCHOOL DAY EVERYBODY UP... UP!" Sakura motioned her voice towards the room startling everyone.

One by one we got sent into the bath room to change into our clothes. After everyone else had changed I went in. I got out and everyone else was ready with their bags and stuff. "LET'S GO!" Yoh now got exited and even pointed towards the door.

We walked to the school everyone was practically marching because it was our first day here. Only Van had been here before I had found that out last night. We all had the whole day together because Sakura had her connections and got us all in one class.

We all entered the room and saw everything open and ready the teacher was getting ready and no-one had arrived yet.

Our seating was boy and a girl and it was done in some strange order. I got sat beside Sakura. Van got Jeanne, Ren got Tamao. Horo got Anna. Yoh got Lufix there were not enough girls at that time. We all together were practically the class. Till later on 35 students came and we were 45 students.

"Now everybody here?" "Hai." "Class begins. Now in the beginning I want to know how much you already know. I also want to know your personality's traits what you like and so on. Your instruction is on this sheet I am handing out.

Sakura got the sheet and we shared it.

First Assignment to do list:

Write your name at the top right corner.

Write your hobbies like and dislikes in a paragraph format.

Name 5 people that you would work well with and 5 you wouldn't work well with in script form.

Write your day schedule on a line piece of paper and where you will be located at these times. But it must be in a different language.

Go to front desk and ask for "The Form". "The Form" will give you math, geography, history, video and science.

I placed our sheet in the middle of our table clunk in my chair a little and mumbled. "I'm screwed." Sakura took one look at me and laughed "Poor thing." She patted me on the head like I was a dog and started on her work.

To be continued….

Author: sorry it took me so long to update I had a midterm this week and I wasn't doing so well in classes so well study must come. I will update the storied more regularly.

Thank you for the reviews everyone


	13. Lunch Time panic

Chapter 13: Lunch hour panic

Yoh pov

I looked over the exam and it was a piece of cake. Lufix and I exchanged glances and smirked. "This is going to be an easy." He whispered to me just so the teacher couldn't hear. I nodded at him and we began the test. Just after the half and hour point I looked around the room.

Sakura was talking to my brother and seemed to be very focused on what she was saying. She kept on pointing down and exaggerating with her hands. "Do you think he knows what to do?" I looked over at Lufix with a question mark hanging over my head.

"Ya know he has never been to school before it's amazing that he can write his name." "Oh crap I forgot about tha…. Wait Lufix how do you spell Hao?" He looked like he was just about to crack. "You got to be kidding! Your own brother. He has the simplest name!" he stopped working to await my answer that he already knew. "No he doesn't have a simple name what is it?" "H-A-O dumbass." "Oh My God I knew that!" We were whispering this so no-one but us heard well it's good that no-one heard I would have been the fool.

"Sure you did." He rolled his navy blue eyes at me and flicked his pink and purple hair at me. He was mocking me. I was about to hit him but the lunch bell intervened my assault at him. It instead made me jump right out of my seat and land on his lap.

"Mr. Asakura. What in gods name are you doing?" the teacher turned his attention to me and raise an eyebrow in my direction. The girls in the class room were giggling at me and Lufix was as pink as his hair.

"Oh Sorry sensei I didn't expect the bell to be that loud." I laughed nervously got up and bowed at the sensei like me old school you had to do. I now could tell this school is a little different.

"Mr. Asakura." The teacher walked over to me and patted me on the head. He almost knocked off my orange headphones if he had a little more pressure on it. "That's a small sample everyone of what will happen if I catch any drug, people drunk, don't do there homework or are juts plain stupid. I will not allow any breaks you could break all last 11 years of schooling. Class dismissed."

He went back to his desk and everyone departed for lunch hour. When I got up ready to leave the class room while chatting to Lufix, the teacher called me again. "Mr. Asakura." I looked back at the teacher with a disapproving gaze. "Huh?" Hao had walked up to the teacher and talking about his paper. "I bet he is complaining about our homework." Lufix commented. "Yeah. Want to wait for him or get good seats with everyone else?" I looked over my shoulder and saw everyone waiting for me and Lufix. "Go on ahead I will wait for my brother." He nodded and headed off with everyone. "We'll meet you in the courtyard." He wave off with everyone and remained at my seat.

Hao pov

The teacher kept on tying to contain his voice at me from sounding to harsh. "You know sensei? I f you want to be a teacher you should be able to handle stress better." The teacher sent me the coldest glare I had ever seen it was worse than my fathers. "I mean." He was glaring so hard I felt him burning me right through that I had too look down that I really wasn't burning.

"GO I will drop your test 10 marks so if you don't understand it you will still get a good mark now… GO!"

He was practically yelling at me. So I turned around and saw everyone had gone. I left the class there was Yoh standing there and waiting. "Yoh?" "Hmm? OH Aniki how'd it go?" "Not as good as I hoped he didn't explain it he just yelled at me and I commented on that so now I think he are enemies for a the rest of the term." He looked shocked at what I had said, "Demo Aniki that's not how sensei's are supposed to be! They are supposed to be nice kind and caring!" "We this one isn't." I replied coldly.

"Well let's get going they are probably sick of waiting by now." He pulled me into the huge crowd of people pushing and shoving. Eventually the courtyard came into view as well as everyone else.

"Hey! Guys!" "Yo Yoh!" Lufix replied to my brother's call. We all got together and started talking about the last class. Sakura, Van and Jeanne came to talk to me while my brother got everyone else.

"Hey Hao what did you say to the teacher when the teacher called you up?" Sakura was not very loud she knew I didn't want her to be loud so everyone would look at us. "Yea Hao what did that teacher want?" Van came interested along with Jeanne by him side.

"Well he called me because he got a message from my parents he was talking about something serious that our parents told him. He would not tell me what they said about me but he seemed pretty mad. Also he was yelling about how low my education was so he said to ask you guys on what to do."

"Damn we have to party tonight though…. Are you sure you don't want to come, Hao-koi?" Sakura began what we just finished what we had been discussing last night. "Well I was going to consider it last night on going but how seeing all this homework I can't." There was a tone on my voice that seemed to please Sakura. "Well next time then." "Hey Sakura why don't we help him so we finish his homework before going there then won't he be able to go?"

It looked like a giant exclamation mark formed over her head after he had said it. "YES! Hao-koi! You are going to the party whether you like it or not." She patted me on the back and kissed Van on the lips making him blush a little.

I smirked at him making him blush so much he had to turn his back to me.

"Hey I will be right back I need to get a drink of water." Yoh left for a drink of water while my attention was on him Jeanne tugged on my shirt while everyone was looking away.

I turned to face Jeanne so was red in the face. "Will you take me home to the apartment after school I don't know the way home and everyone is busy." After her words she turned even redder. "Sure." She practically turned into a cherry now turned around to face Van both with here back to me.

I shrugged and Lufix started a pointless conversation with me and everyone on everyone's hair. Van and Jeanne eventually joined into this as well.

Yoh pov

I went through the halls looking for a water fountain. My mouth was on fire on the inside. 'Why did I eat that hot chili pepper?' I began regretting eating it. I searched practically the whole school! I began walking in the halls and somehow I found myself running I must have looked pretty stupid well until a grade 8 student noticed my discomfort.

"Hey are you okay?" I stopped for a breather and looked over to who said that. "W-W-Water." I barley had myself as audible. "Oh here." The small girl handed me her water bottle. I drank it very drastically. "Thank you what's your name?" I looked down and asked the little grade 8 girl. "Oh… My name is Uriko. What's yours? And what grade are you in?"

"Oh my name is Yoh and I am in grade 12. What's your grade?" "Oh me? I am in grade 8." "That's cool you want to join us?" She blushed at my remark. "Sure." We walked back down the hall towards outside just before I got a good look at her.

She wore boots that went hallways in between her knee and ankle. She wore the school uniform with a necklace around her neck it was of a happy face. Her hair was a funny dark green and her eyes were sky blue it looked really good on her. Just before the exit into the courtyard.

"Nice hairdo Urry Errie." Some cocky grade 10's came up behind us and started mocking. "Nice earphones Urry Errie's boyfriend." I didn't really care what they said but Uriko seemed to look pretty hurt by there comments so I had to stand up for her.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and tried to make my voice as deep and scary as I could but failed. "Hahahaha They earphone person is sticking up for his GIRLFRIEND." I felt the girl sniff and her eyes looked like she was about to cry. "Hey be quiet she is very pretty." "Ohh." I got some howling and whistling I think I just made matters worse.

"HEY." I heard a very harsh voice come from behind me. Sakura and Anna showed. Jeanne was right behind them. Van soon appeared as well as Lufix. "How dare you insult my buddy." Lufix was now found in our argument. "Ohhh look at the pink haired freak."

"I'm sorry. Yoh." I looked down at Uriko she was shedding some tears. "It's not your fault." I smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back. But that smile was soon lost when Lufix came flying into us. Sakura grabbed Uriko so she would not get hit but unfortunately I was not as lucky. We got sent to the ground everyone around us but my friends were cheering "Fight. Fight. Fight." "Hey."

Now a very strong sounding voice came in Ren was there with van and Horo by his side. "Don't hurt my buddies." Horo stated. "Back off grade 10's." Ren's voice was deep and scary the golden eyes made it even scarier. "Don't hurt girls they are very kind." Van's voice went the scariest.

"Ohhh so you don't want us to hurt the girls so we can hurt guys then?" One of them openly mocked us. "NO! Don't hit anyone." I came out strong but lost my nerve as I continued. "So you need to go down first." He was advancing at me I saw the girls gasp. Uriko looked scared to death.

"YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR AND YOU'RE DEAD." The scariest voice came out. "Who the hell are you?" Hao came out and walked past Ren Horo and Van. His eyes were completely full of something I think was bloodlust. "Oh-oh-oh yea?" "Yea." My brother remained cool with himself.

One of them ran right at me and Lufix really wanting to beat someone up. Before anyone could see my brother was in front of us and holding the guy by the neck and holding him in the air. His feet were dangling drastically panicking from no support of the ground. I saw my brother speak something but he was whispering in the guys ear so only the guy could hear.

He let him go and they ran off. Hao turned his heel faced me and asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded vigorously and he helped Lufix up and I walked over to the girl. Everyone was staring at us scared stiff but after a glare from my brother they got the point and left.

I got up and regain my dignity and went to Uriko. "Are you alright Uriko?" "Hai." The bell rang and it was time for Socials. We only had that one class together so we now all had to separate. Anna was in the next class with me though.

To be continued. …

Author note: Ohh this is a long one I think 0.o I hope you all enjoy

Thank you to all reviewers

HAO-Addictive: Yes in this he is 1016. Yep he knows lots of languages he just doesn't know he knows it.

Ahihi-chan: Thank you for your review and thank you I will try harder on my exams So more time for updating.

Melody and Kelsy Kim duister: thank you for your wonderful review I hope I passed my midterm praying results given November 23 XD I don't know if I want to know. Can't wait for a Lyserg crazy update?


	14. Tripped

Chapter 14

Yoh pov

I headed over to my P.E class with Anna. "Ok class run 20 laps then head inside and work out then get changed for lunch. Oh and DON'T please don't smell up the cafeteria by not wearing deodorant, boys Hokuro, Geolapical. That pointer was directed at you two." He leaned in glaring at them and they just shrugged it off with some cockiness.

Anna and I ran the 20 laps while talking the whole time we got to know each other very well.

After the laps while we were heading to the change rooms we knew each other like we had been together all our life.

"I lived near Tokyo my parents died and my siblings I have none. When I first came into this city I hooked up with Sakura some how after she talked to me we became best friends. I don't know much about her but she is my best friend. We have known each other when I first came so that would be around umm… when we first entered middle school I think."

She stopped like she was done and after a few moments I realized she was waiting for me to tell my story.

"Oh Uhh I have a twin brother Hao. He was you know the one that gave that grade 10 the beat down."

"THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER!" She looked scared. "But your brother the one you told us when introducing he was so calm and that man that gave them the beat down was your brother! Wow when he fights him personality sure changes when he fights." "Yea it does now that I think about it." "So continue."

"Oh yes. My brother he is older than me and you said that his personality changes right? Well now that I think about it I know why. He had a bad childhood. Whenever I got my foot scraped or got a boo-boo he got blamed. Sometimes at night he disappeared and came back early in the mourning or at 1 am or something. It seemed like he was always being lectured or locked somewhere in the house. His eyes back then were always full of hope and happy. When he was 12 something inside of him finally snapped. His eyes lost that color and went to the dull color you see today. Maybe it's just me but everyday his eyes are getting darker. When I finally understood what was going on during the day he was beaten badly and locked in closets. At night I have not figured out but in the mornings he always has showers or immediately after he comes home."

She stopped walking and looked down. "I never knew his life was so bad."

"It's not your fault it's mine I should have looked for the signs when I was younger I could have saved him." My spirit when to an all new low I was down, close to tears.

"What about your life?" She had changed the subject so fast. 'Wow'

"Oh my life I have lived pretty well. I have the best friends anyone can ask for. Tamao and Lufix. Umm I met them when I was in school first year but I have known Tamao since I was this high."

I put my hand just below my knee indicating my height. She giggled at this. "You're really kind." I blushed at this.

"What about his school?" 'Huh? She had changed the subject so fast once again.'

"His school? As in my brother?" She nodded her head and I continued.

"Surprisingly I hope he does well in this grade I hope he will pass. This is his first time. In school." Just before she could ask another question of me the bell rang.

"Oh well another time then Yoh. See you later." She waved off but stopped in mid wave. As I started talking quite faster than I had hoped.

Youwanna walkhome… with me?" I blushed and looked down avoided her confused eyes.

"Sure and instead of going home you want to walk home with me and everyone because we are going to the mall? We are going to look for food for the party." "Sure!"

"Oh but Jeanne might not be coming." "Why not?" I looked confused at her cold yet warm inviting eyes. "She wants to get to know the area or some crap like that."

"Oh I don't think my brother is coming either he has homework to do!" "Yea he told me while you were at the water fountain. Hey you know that Uriko person. She didn't seem too attached to anyone and she is quite fond of us you want to invite her to come with?" "Sure!"

We hurried out of the grass field heading to our next classes. We entered different changing rooms at the same time. Then we exited at the exact same time. BAM.

Anna fell under my weight and after a few seconds of shock we started laughing our lungs out sitting there on the floor. I was lucky my next block was free block. Anna had socials but she had it in 10 mins. The class's times varied.

"That was a good laugh." Anna said after getting off the floor and bushing her uniform off to perfection. "Bye Anna sees you after school!" I waved after her and she waved back but tripped on something and fell back into my arms.

This time someone saw us. "You two look pretty comfy down there." My older brother towered over us with a small smirk placed on his lips. "AH!" Anna hurried off of me getting his secret meaning behind his words.

"Big brothers aren't you supposed to be in class?" He turned his view down to me. "Free block so I am going home. Jeanne also has one so she is coming with me." I took a good look at him he was wearing his uniform with his backpack on and behind him was a shy little Jeanne standing there. "Hi Jeanne!" I think my openness scared her. She hid behind my brother but once she realized it was me I think she felt better. "Oh hello there Anna. Yoh." She did a polite bow then Hao took his turn to speak.

"So what are you two doing here?" He continued to smirk like when he first came in here. "Aniki! Uh NO we just ran into each other I swear!" "Mom and Dad are going to like this." He continued with his smirk and made it bigger as he spoke.

He made me Anna and Jeanne all blush and look away.

"Whatever just don't do anything you will regret otherwise I will feel it. I don't care what you do just remember that see you later." He waved off with Jeanne following obediently behind him. He stopped and Jeanne nearly collided with his back. "Oh and Yoh before you and your buddies go to this party I want you to check in with me before you leave other wise I will be angry." He walked away after that final word.

Anna and I exchanged glances then laughed it off. After that we finally bid each other good bye and went in our different directions till after class.

Author note: sorry for the long wait for the update busy busy busy I had to write this during class of math and get my brother Zoh to type this MUAHHAHAHA

Zoh: Sorry sis you have stolen 2 full hours of my day making me type this I have transformed it better!

Yeke: You son of a---

Zoh: Muahhahaha Enjoy Fans of reading this crap!

Yeke: now go right the next one.

Zoh: NOOO More!

Yeke: I have 5 more now get to work!

Zoh: NOooooooooo……

Yeke: You said you would help cause I helped you

Zoh: huh?

Yeke: I got you your drivers lisence…

Zoh: …

Zoh: FINE I will go type more tomorrow but when I am done POOF

Yeke: fine I don't care just type lemme study

Zoh sticks tougue out

Yeke: I saw that (eveil glare)

Zoh: eeep see ya tomorrow for more chapters!


	15. Trouble

Author note: sorry for the LOOONG update I couldn't think of anything plus it was near Christmas sooooo many people are coming over

Chapter 15

Jeanne pov

I stove my feet as hard as they would let me to try and keep up with him. "Where are we going?" I couldn't help but ask him feeling somewhat… awkward talking to him. "Back to the courtyard." "Huh?"

"But we are halfway home?" "Sorry about that but it's no use going home if I don't have the key. Oh and now that I think about it you need your house key as well."

I looked at the ground of his reasoning but then agreed. "As well everyone is waiting for us. Lets walk home together." "That's the spirit say so we don't have to walk all the way there and find out they ditched us." I couldn't help but give a little laugh at his forwardness he sounded offended.

"Haha Let's go then." "Can we go faster?" Okay but don't be offended by this but." I couldn't help but look at him confused but that was shortly healed as soon as he turned towards me and slung me over him shoulder and began sprinting down the street.

After a few minutes we reached the school riding on Hao's shoulder was fun because I knew he wouldn't drop me because he had such a good grip and powerful hands to hold me up.

After we reached the location we were destined and I saw Yoh and the gang standing there trying to explain why he was late coming there.

"Hey." They all looked at me and then Lufix came to give me a special greeting as I put Jeanne down. Sakura came over to look her over and see if she was okay.

"Hao, Hao, Hao, that's not how you treat a lady and a pretty one at that." He made a suggestive move towards her but was pushed aside by Yoh in seconds.

"Hao why are you still here I thought you said you were going home?" "Ahhh but you see here was a little problem." "What problem?" Van now got interested and joined in. There was a minute silence as the anticipation took place. "Yoh has the keys to the apartment and Anna has the keys to Jeanne's apartment." Everybody nodded so they understood then they started yelling at me for my stupidity.

"Yoh!" My life was spared as soon as two girls came running up to my brother everyone fell silent wondering why Uriko and Anna had come running.

"Y-Y-Yoh the principal is coming to see someone named Mr. Asakura I thought that was you. And so." "I came also what did you do to make him so mad?" Anna as well tuned in to the conversation.

"I don't know I didn't do anything to make him mad." I saw Yoh worriedly reply to there worries adding them. "Hello?" All of the attention circled onto Sakura. "What if like he is coming to like give you an award or something." "An award?" Everyone said at the exact same time. All the girls attached themselves to Yoh as the principal came closer you could ee his red face for miles away.

When I looked back at Yoh the men had also included themselves on the security hug. "MR. ASAKURA." The principal was practically breathing my air. Before he could continue Uriko bravely stood out and released my brother. "Wait that's Hao not Yoh."

"Shut up girl the one that I am absolutely PISSED at is Hao Asakura!" All eyes pointed at me.

"What did I do?" I calmly stated even though I did not like unwanted attention and did not handle it well. "What haven't you done! You attacked students! You mixed dangerous chemicals the wrong way and nearly killed us all if we didn't have a smart student in from that class and know what to do. Also our teacher has just informed me that you don't know how to do stuff in classes right and you have no education! And you are in grade 12! DIGUSTING!" He continued to totally spaz right in my face not caring who was looking. Everyone was looking at us and Yoh's friends had unattached themselves from Yoh and stood there speechless.

"And what's even worse is that you attempted to kill these two boys!" the boys from lunch that Uriko was being beaten up by was standing there. One of them stuck his tongue at me.

"As well as I got a phone call from your house saying that you have had NO education in your life due to a mental illness they apologize for everything that you do but you will still be punished." The crowd that witnessed me fight happened to overhear what he had said and started to BOO at the sensei as well as Yoh's friends and Yoh.

"I see where this is going and I will go with you but I assure you I have no mental illness you can check me all you want but you will find nothing." "MR. ASAKURA I did not permit you to speak!"

"Then why do you speak do you do it just make yourself look big?" "MR. ASAKURA!" he looked as if he was ready to strangle me. "Why do continue to speak when you know that you have no reference material to back you up?" He started to cower from the hatred in my eyes. People started to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!" "Mr. Asakura your behavior is not acceptable here please come with me to my office Mr. Asakura. We will talk there."

My brother and his friends were scared of the principal already.

"Mr. Asakura? Mr. Asakura! Is that all you can call me? You are a principal right? Aren't you supposed to know the students names?" He made no response but turned hs back to me. "What is your name then?" "I am Hao Asakura." He turned around looking shocked. More like he was ready to slap me.

"You bastard I knew I saw you somewhere. My office NOW." He strode off through the crowd leaving me there.

"Hao. Are you going?" I turned and my brother looked awfully worried about me as well as his friends. "Yea but just use that theory of yours ,everything will work out." "Okay I will meet you outside the office in 10 mins I want to hear all the details." "Okay later Yoh." Before he could make me promise I walked down the path staring at my feet trying to think of what to do. OH.MY.GOD. Did dad tell him my secret?

To be continued…

THANK you ALL reviewers!

Auhtor note: I will work on the next chapter tomorrow morning because an idea has just striken my head since my fanficiotn papers got thrown out my next couple of chapters but I am smrt. Thank you all reviewers PS the sequal to Hao's life coming before New years


	16. Office

Chapter 16 office

Hao pov

I walked through the hallways following the principal. Many of the students were gazing at me for making there principal this angry from something I don't even know what I did. I slipped through his doorway and entered his room and into his office. After I entered he slammed the door behind me in a madding rage.

"YOU. Are Asakura Hao?" "Yea I am I already told you." He stepped back from the door and calmly sat behind his desk.

"You must be wondering why I am so angry, Right." I nodded my head slowly; he motioned me to have a seat in front of his desk. I just walked in front of the desk instead. "Well the reason I was so mad was becau-"

I cut him off. "My parents told you what I am only good at?" He sighed and nodded his head. "What are you going to do to me? I was only doing as I was told nothing more. It's not my fault my parents refused t give me an education like Yoh and his friends." He put up his hand to stop my rant of defense.

"You are not going to be punished I was just not upset with you it's your parents. I have heard rumors about the Asakura family. There is only one processor of their clan. Then I found out that they had twins. You and Yoh. At the time I hadn't known your name. I just called you Mr. Asakura because I thought it showed you my acknowledgement of you."

"After you saying all this does that mean that my parents have not told you what they have found use for me?" His eyebrows raised in a rather curious manner. "That is all that they told me." I sighed in relief but it was soon taken away by a single word. "But my sister she was almost killed by a rapist on the street and she said a small boy with long mahogany hair and near black eyes like your came up and set fire to this man."

My eyes must have given me away probably if I had not looked like that he would have never figured it out. "Was that you? Were you the one that saved my sister?"

My head subconsciencley nodded. "Show me." I flicked my wrist to create a small flame. "Is that all?" He seemed disappointed at the small little flame I made. "It depends on my anger level."

His hand seemed to have reached my hand to look at my hand carefully. "Before you leave Hao I want you to tell me how you make flames." "It's a gift yet a curse." "You are dismissed Oh and I what you to do all your homework with NO help that is your punishment since I made it seem like I was you when I just got a letter at my door saying that he confesses for drinking my coffee then filling it with egg nog. You may go."

I left the room quite confused after a few steps down the hallway there was my brother waiting for me. "Hao!" My brothers concern brought his friends from around the corner.

"What happened?" Jeanne was barely audible. "Nothing much just that he was pretty mad at something I didn't do."

"What did he think that you did?" Sakura now got curious. "He think I switched his coffee drank it and gave him egg nog or something. Just when he was entering the door he found a confession note."

"Hao what about what he said when mom and dad phoned him?" "Oh that don't worry about that Yoh it was just explaining stuff that we already knew nothing new."

His head looked down ashamed of mom and dad calling the school. "So you don't really have mental problems right?" Ren said. "Yea. I am sure. Very sure." I made my voice in a harsh tone so he would get the point as well as everyone else. "Well I have to get home Yoh can I have our key I have homework remember to check in before you go the party Jeanne do you want to still come over and do your homework with me?"

I turned my head facing her she had a light blush appear on her cheeks and then follow me blindly into the forest for a short cut home.

To be continued…

Author note: That chapter was hard to write I hope it made sense. Please read and review.


	17. Party delay

Chapter 17: Party

Yoh pov

We all had, had our day of fun now we were heading home. It had been 8 hours since the incedent with the principal and my brother. Lufix, Tamao, Uriko, Sakura, Van, Ren, Horo, Anna and I all went downtown to collect some school supplies that we might need. Then we had headed off to the mall then finally to the movie theatre.

"Do you think Hao and Jeanne are bored of waiting by now it's 12am why don't we just go there?" Sakura stated the obvious since we were right next to the party we were going to.

"No. If my brother wanted us to come home first than it is best to go home first you saw what my brother can do if we disobey him."

Uriko now spoke, "He has a point Sakura we better go back besides it might only be a couple of minutes that we go back there to." "Fine. But can I clarify something?" "Sure."

"Does only Yoh have to go or do we all have to go also?" "All of us." "Dang." Horo quickly gave up his argument and we all got on the train to go back to our apartment even though we had every thing we need. Just before we got on a train we heard a scream and a man run right by us and into the train. The doors closed and we were left standing there.

"Hey. So you guys were coming back to check up with me." We all turned and gasped there was my brother with a black eye and his shoulder was torn. Blood was coming from wounds all along his chest because blood was showing through his white shirt.

"H-Hao what happened!" I ran to his side with everyone following me at my heels. "Hao you should get that shoulder wound checked!" Van knew what types of wounds are bad because I remember Ren had told me he knew medical stuff.

"No nothing is wrong with me go to the party it's almost 1am you will miss it all." I started to cut him off. "What about you aniki?" "Hmf I will just take the next train to get home. Jeanne is probaly scared stiff I should get back. Have fun."  
We watched him wave himself off when we heard a scream. "Hey there he is he was the one who torched us!" They sounded like angry male voices and they were coming from the direction my brother went in.

"Hao!" Uriko and Sakura yelled for him at the exact same time. Anna held herself close to me.

My brother soon came running out of the alley he had traveled in. There were 7 men following him. I watched him dazed I knew dad made him do some crazy stuff and he was better fit than the rest of us but none of us knew what he really did.

He jumped over a bench and ran for his life and out of view on the train tracks out of sight. The men soon followed him.

"Hey Yoh?" I looked down at Anna who was glomped to my shoulder. "What if a train comes?" "AHG!"

There was a whistle of a train coming from the direction he went in. There were madding screams that could haunt me for the rest of my life. There were scared and now dead. The train went by and my brother jumped off it waved at us and said, "See ya guys at home don't be to tired for school tomorrow. Then he was gone.

"Well then should we go Yoh-kun?" Sakura looked lazily at me and I nodded.

We soon after got to the party and had some fun.

To be continued….

Author note: What else to say but NAVIDAD (Spanish for Christmas). Merry Christmas!


	18. The way the wind blows

Author note: sorry it took me so long to update I had to finish my exams and right now my arm is broken so this chapter might a tad short TT

Chapter 18: The way the wind blows

Hao pov (before all the train bits walking home with Jeanne)

A white haired girl that is a lot shorter than me walked by my side the whole time, while we were heading home. "Hey Hao?" "Hmm?"

I looked down at her to see her pale red eyes looking into mine. "Umm do you… have a job when… you were at home?" 'Huh where did this come from' "What? Why?"

She blushed harder and harder her face. "Well if you really want to know but you can't tell anyone especially my brother okay?" She nodded her face was toning down.

"I was a… hmm how do you say it I killed people who posed as a threat to our clan the Asakura's. It was real hard and no pay but if I declined my father would beat me silly. Oh I wasn't supposed to tell you that well I trust you."

"Well if your father didn't force you to then what would you be doing?"

"I never got a chance to live my life a single bit… without him over my head giving me orders bullying me if Yoh got hurt in any way or form or if I didn't do my job right like the guy gets away." "Do you have anyone recently?"

I looked at her scandalized and she just looked back at me with innocent look in her eye.

"Well yea… my dad gave me a whole slew of people while I was here and is going to be sending stuff though mail-"

"Do you ever get hurt?"

She had cut me off from my rant catching me off guard. I stopped walking and watched her look at my eyes searching for the truth. "You do don't you." She had also stopped walking and took my hand she took my arm and rolled up my shirt to find hidden scars and burns on my shoulder. "If you ever get hurt this bad I will treat you. If you don't let me I will tell Yoh about this and he will be very disappointed at you. Now tell me how do you get this hurt?"

We started walking towards the house again. I felt soulless someone had outsmarted me and got to the point of my expeditions at night. I finally have someone I can open up fully too. Someone I can trust.

"People pull guns on me and knifes, as well as shamans casting spells to try and eliminate me. People throw toxic substances at me and run though thorns and bushes. There were a few alchemists who tried to out maneuver me to save them selves saying the world has to move on not live in the past anymore." As I rambled on how I was hurt she was gripping my hand to keep my spirits up and to show she was listening.

"You poor man. Whenever you are in need of a friend to help you I will be there. Will you listen to my problem as well?" "Yes." "You know I really lov-

After my reply I could tell she tried to tell me something but a gun shot rang right in front of us. "There he is get him!"

There were howling grown men's voices all I have been too familiar with they were locals that opposed against our family greatly. "Jeanne run back home I will meet you there!" "But! ... Alright be careful!" I watched her hair dance as she ran fast. Another shot ran in the air and grazed my shoulder.

I ran in the opposite direction of Jeanne hoping my brother had arrived already arrived safely at the party. 'Shit Hao remembers you asked him to meet with you BEFORE he went to the party!' My elements that were sealed inside my body reminded me. 'You can't be serious!' 'We ARE serious you best be careful Hao' just shut up will ya! Your making me thinks I am insane!'

They finally got the hint and continued to power my body. The shots rang again and again but lower in the distance it got quieter. I stopped and looked behind me there were no guys. 'Am I safe?' I turned around and a big ass guy was standing in front of me. 'When did he!' I felt my face get collided with his fist and my head smashed against the pavement.

My body wouldn't react for a good couple of minutes. In the distance I heard Yoh and his friends talking. 'This is bad' I did a hand stand and pushed my feet into his face and he collided with the ground.

He got off the ground and ran I followed him and saw Yoh and his friends boarding a train that lead to our apartments. Just my luck I was beat up and there was Yoh with a powerful man running towards him.

The man pushed right past him and ran onto the train and left Yoh standing there. I sighed some relief Yoh was not hurt and took in a breath if he suspected me so I decided to say something. "Hey. So you guys were coming back to check up with me"

We stood there talking for a couple of minutes without incident so I decided to head out. I walked into an alley way the other guys found me. I ran back and along the tracks. The big guys followed me and I saw a new train coming. I grabbed the handle to the train and the other guys screamed and died with a splat.

The train came to a slow and stop I jumped off and waved at my brother. "See ya guys at home don't be to tired for school tomorrow" I continued to wave and headed home.

To be continued…

Author note: I hope you like this chapter I could've written more but my hand hurts so ENJOY

Thanks to all reviewers


	19. Delema ?

Chapter 19: Delema ?

Yoh pov

I was sitting there with some water in front of me. I had my bendy straw while watching everyone dance. Anna was sitting beside me having some soda. Everyone else was on the dance floor shaking it out until they were too tired to move.

"Hey Yoh?" I jumped right out of my seat and stared at some waitress wearing a bikini top and a pair of short shorts. Anna turned around and faced her too.

"Wait how rude of me hello sir, your name is Yoh. Right?" Her bright blue eyes were staring right into mine. Her hair went about chest level blonde as ever. "Yes I am."

"Oh. Would you like some more water?" I nodded at her and held up my glass.

"How do you know my Yoh?" Anna glared at this girl that was 5"6 and looked to be in her 20's.

"Excuse me you little bitch that I none of your concern it's our little secret. Right? Yoh-koi?" I was drinking some water when she grabbed me by the collar and pulled me into a deep heated kiss. "Yoh!" Anna directed her anger on me for allowing her to take my lips.

She released me and stalked off. When she left I got a double slap one on my left cheek then another on my right cheek then left to go dance off some steam.

"Wow Yoh do you like know that girl?" Lufix dripping in sweat approached me and hung over a railing watching the whole drama scene. "No I have never seen her. Ever." "Wired well it's time to go it's been a couple of hours and we are all getting tired. I will talk to Anna You just have fun. Ok?"

Before I could reply he was already gone. In a quick gulp my water was gone down my throat and I went to the bathroom.

"Is that water to your liking Yoh?" The girl was in the men's washroom sitting on the sink. "Huh?" My vision was blurring and she was getting really colorful and the world was spinning. "That drink of water you drank I drugged it… With many different alcoholic beverages you should be drunk off your mind now. Submit to me and tell me where your brother lives…"

She pulled me towards her and starting doing something wrog my body went numb. "With Van and Sakura and everyone.. else." The world was falling into darkness. The last thing I heard before I completely lost it was "My name is Delema."

Anna pov

'God how could he just submit, to her like that. I want him I love him. How does she know him. Oh. My. God. I love him' My body went numb. "I … love him."

I went around the room looking for Sakura to tell her the news that the ice queen fell in love.

After going around the dancing ring many times I found her with Horo or was it Van I couldn't tell doing some funky moves. She noticed me approaching and quickly excused herself. "Hey Anna this party is awesome! Is it almost time to leave? It's getting pretty late." She changed the subject every sentence. "I.." She gave me a puzzeled look but ignored it and continued on. "Where is Yoh?"

I looked back at the place we were drinking water and soda but he was not there. "Sakura.. we got to find him there was this girl and she kissed him I think she has him!" "What?"

I shook her. "This girl in a bikini top a waitress and short shorts. That is what she looks like. I didn't see her face or hair. "Hold on Anna I will gather everyone in 20 mins we will meet over where you guys were drinking okay?" I nodded and left to go find Yoh fast before I lost him forever. Or was he ever mine to lose.

To be continued….

Yo-wuz-up: so sorry fo such a long ime to update it has been a long and hard month or two I don't even know how long it has been since I updated I will try and update again tomorrow hopefully I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Night

Hao pov

I tossed and turned all night to await my brother to come through the front door. Minute after minute hour after hour there was no sign of him. A couple of hours later it was 5am and still no sign of him. I had long finished my homework and Jeanne and Van were slightly dozing where we were sitting in the room. I moved my self toward the window where I could greet him when he came back. He had left around 1am and now it was 5:45am. _"I will be back around 4am I promise."_ His voice kept on ringing in my head over and over. 'Yoh.' So what if I am a little too over protective I don't care anymore. I will not be blamed for this one too. I left a quick letter to Van and Jeanne that I had gone to go find them. Just when I exited the door I sprite came through and gave me a letter from my father.

Lufix pov

I ran into Anna and she gathered everyone when we found Yoh was no longer there Ren and I went to go and find him while the others were standing on the platform looking around. I had to go to the bathroom and there was Yoh I called his name but he didn't seem to hear me. Ren screamed his name and went full frontal on her. I pulled Yoh away and Ren grabbed him and the girl retreated. We both held him and carried him to where everyone else was waiting. We all went in a taxi home. In the middle of the car ride Yoh became a little bit more coherent. "Where am I?" I stroked his hair as Anna held him on her lap. "You got taken advantage of Yoh." Anna plainly stated. When we all got outside to our apartment Hao stood there like just getting in. He was soaked in something and smelt really bad. Like ash. His eyes were dead so unlike the eyes I grew to love and respect. He waved to us and headed inside. When we all got in I found him I the shower. I wanted to ask him what happened but he went straight to bed.


End file.
